Goblin Slayer: What Comes After
by Evowizard25
Summary: Goblin Slayer's journey through life was long and hard and he has become the hero in the eyes of many people. Yet as time goes on, Goblin Slayer finds something more to life then just killing. A family. How will this play out?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the dawn of time, the gods had rolled the dice. It was of course to them, their favorite game. To watch and see how the people and monsters of this world interact and fight against each other. It was no surprise that the more violent actions garnered most of their attention. Anything 'awesome' was godly to most, although some were frustrated with how their attempts at building civilization kept hitting stumbles along the way.

During all of this time, one could easily find an array of adventurers. People who risked their lives to fight and live in this dangerous world. They were the biggest points of attention, the gods would think. They would be the ones who went on awesome adventures and sometimes died on them. Again, it was a game to them. Although some would show pity to their favorites.

Yet there was one adventurer that never let them throw the dice for him. It was aggravating. He seemed to deny them part of the fun. He would wreck matches and events just by being there. Some of the gods even plotted to destroy him, while some thought of him as a humorous addition. Not everything should be in their hands after all. That would be too boring, they would think. Besides, he would die one day and be out of their hair.

This adventurer did not parish however. He survived and along the way garnered a number of other people under his banner. The gods at first thought that was a good thing. They could not roll for him, but they could for the others. Yet he seemed to muddy those attempts. Not entirely thwart, but people who stayed with them seemed to have 'get out of god' event cards or something. The only one with any success of interaction was Earth Mother but she had come to care for one of his party members like her own daughter. So much so that when one of the gods wanted to roll to poison her, Earth Mother had slapped him unconscious. The game had to be stopped for a couple of hours to get the other god awake and to let her cool down.

A fluke of an event as the gods made sure not to attack each other. It would ruin the game and if they hated each other too greatly, they could very well end up destroying the world in their rage. Yet it seemed that this adventurer had influenced them slightly in his time of life. They had come to expect the unexpected. So they went about the game in a new light with him and calmed down. Besides, he would die one day and be out of their hair.

Then he had kids. Not just one kid. Several with several partners and all of them had potential to screw up their game.

Quite a few of them had let out angered growls and sighs at that. Earth Mother had secretly just sent little blankies for the babies when they weren't looking. One or two gods were worried she'd break a rule and go down there to cuddle a baby, but those worries were unfounded. She'd never do that.

_When they were looking~_

What? Gods take snack breaks now and again. Perfect opportunity.

So the gods had to wait and see what would happen with these new children. Would they play the game straight or would they make them tip the board over in pure anger. Only time could tell.

* * *

Goblin Slayer wasn't ready for this. No matter how much he planned ahead. No matter what formula he came up in his head to win, he couldn't think for a second he was ready for what was happening. All of his life, ever since the incident that took his sister away from him, he had thought of nothing but revenge. To kill and destroy everything that was goblin. He would make them pay. He would wipe them out. Even if it was a futile effort and he would die, he would go along with this vision. It was all he had.

Then, things started to change. He found his long lost friend, Cow Girl. Someone who cooked for him and took care of him when he got back from missions. Cleaning his wounds, talking with him, just a series of small things. He… He didn't know what he'd do if he hadn't met her again.

Then Priestess came along and then everyone else. Some of them, like Guild Girl and Arc Mage, he had known before that event. Yet they had not 'clicked' before she came. Priestess made him feel… new. Like he was actually achieving something good. That he was protecting the people around him and not just killing for the sake of killing. He cared for her. He cared for all of them.

He was however, surprised by the reactions the girls had sprung upon him. He was not oblivious. At least, he could see some of the signs. It's just, he did not think he was worthy of anyone's affections. He didn't deserve it. He was going to die and that would break their hearts. He didn't want to hurt anyone with his death so he kept his distance. It would seem fate had other plans. He was just thankful they weren't god related plans. He wasn't sure he could deal with them interfering with his life. He had done his best to live outside of their control. He was on a mission to kill goblins. Gods came second.

Yet, it would seem they might come third. While goblins were important to kill, could he put that desire over his friends and loved ones? It was something that had plagued him for some time. A little voice that was growing louder and louder. Maybe he could. Maybe he couldn't. He'd just have to wait and see.

"Oh Goblin Slayer~" Arc Mage popped herself out of the room. The voluptuous blond, speckled woman smiled down at him. He idly noted how a good portion of his women were blond. Perhaps that was a coincidence or blond women liked his type. Her belly was only now starting to extend as a child grew within her. "Anxious are we?"

Goblin Slayer nodded. He was still wearing his armor, but his helmet had been left to the side. "Yes."

"Well of course you would be," Arc Mage chuckled. "It's your first child. Any man would be nervous. Although, I'd call you the bravest man I know for going through this at least seven times." She idly patted her belly, "Or maybe one of the most fertile ones~"

Goblin Slayer didn't let her comment get to him. He was used to her teasing, "Is Cow Girl alright?"

Arc Mage nodded, "Yes, actually the baby is already here. Thankfully, Priestess and Sword Maiden were able to make it as painless as possible. It's why you didn't hear anything. I helped as well with a few potions. Still, it was a delight to see them in action."

Goblin Slayer stood up, "I want to see them."

"It's a she," Arc Mage smirked as she moved for him to follow. "A little girl that will look up to her strong daddy. Be a good sport about it, okay?"

As he entered the room, Goblin Slayer looked around at his wives. Priestess, Sword Maiden, Hero, High Elf Archer, and Guild Girl were all around Cow Girl's bedside. Arc Mage moved with them and just like her, the lot of them had bumps in their bellies. Goblin Slayer was also thankful to see Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman there as well to help things out.

Cow Girl lay on the bed, worn out but never looking less beautiful in his eyes. She looked at him, tired but happy beyond belief. Tears fell down her cheeks as she held the white bundle in her arms. She sniffed, "She's here."

Goblin Slayer moved over to her side quickly. He looked her over and was happy to see her well. He had heard too many stories of women dying in childbirth. He was thankful that it didn't happen here, "I'm here."

Cow Girl chuckled, "Good, so… So will you hold our daughter?"

Goblin Slayer hesitantly looked down at her. The little baby was just so small and fragile looking. He was afraid that he'd break her. He slowly made to grab her, unsure of how to do it.

"Beardcutter, just pick up your baby already." Dwarf Shaman grunted.

"Shut up, Dwarf." High Elf Archer snapped. "He can pick her up when he feels like it."

"Well he ought to do it quicker," Dwarf Shaman said. "I waited long hours to see this man be a father so I don't want him to chicken out now."

Goblin Slayer gulped and picked her up in his arms. He was careful as to not crush her or anything. He wanted her to be safe. As he looked at her, she opened her eyes. They were just like his. Blood red. One would think they were scary, but not him. He instantly vowed to protect this girl. He would do anything to make her smile as she started to smile at that moment. Yes, he would kill goblins. He would do anything to keep her alive and well. His big sister would have wanted him to do that. This was a new beginning for him.

* * *

**Whelp, my first foray into the Goblin Slayer universe. Hopefully I can pull this off. Now as for who I am, I am a huge fan of Goblin Slayer. Loved the series and I'm currently going through the manga and other material since I have fallen for this franchise. So I'll be doing my best to work with it and this probably won't be my only GS project. At least for now however. **

**Now as for how I'll handle the world, my knowledge of DnD is quite limited so I will probably play a bit with how it works. Although I will try to keep to things that the anime explicitly says, like a certain number of spells a day and whatnot. **

**Lastly, as for the earlier comments with the gods, I like to think of it in older mythologies, like Greek or Norse, where the gods could walk among humans but in weaker forms. (Which is why Thanatos, the god of death, was knocked out by a normal human.) **

**I hope you enjoyed this story and I can't wait to read your feedback. Until next time, take care. **


	2. Chapter 2

Goblin Slayer couldn't sleep. He was used to getting little sleep in the past. Despite his friends and wives telling him it was bad for his health, he needed to in order to complete some goblin slaying quests. They weren't creatures that were just active during the day. He guessed it came with the territory since they usually lived in cold and dark places. Goblins were truly a menace all day long so he had to be prepared.

Tonight he couldn't sleep for another reason. There were no goblins about. He had checked thoroughly. No, the reasons were around him in cradles. Seven children. Three boys and four girls. They were all his. His responsibility. They came into this world because of him. He was glad to see them. To see the happiness they brought his many wives. He would never forget those moments or their first smiles in this world.

Yet the ever present thought nagged at him. Nagged at him as he sat there watching them sleep. His hands gripped each other tightly and he was thankful he wasn't in his armor or there would be a slight clinking sound. It wasn't something he thought about as much as he once did. He even went about walking the place even more so without his armor. It helped that he had people to aid him in his endeavors.

Aid. Help. It wasn't hard to comprehend that anymore. Once he was unsure that he needed any. He had killed plenty of goblin nests himself and he didn't want to endanger anyone other than himself. Yet now he couldn't think of doing it without them. That was partially because they helped him kill more goblins better and the fact they kept him alive. He wasn't an idiot. He'd be dead by now without them and he'd be eternally grateful. Yet, he was still bothered by the fact that they'd follow him so eagerly into danger. Danger he sought out.

"Goblin Slayer?" A soft and feminine voice spoke up behind him. He turned his head to see Sword Maiden. The Gold level adventurer quietly walked into the room. She wasn't wearing her usual priestess robes but instead had on a standard white, bedding robe. It still hugged her curves quite nicely, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Something's on my mind," Goblin Slayer answered. "I can't sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," was his simple answer.

Sword Maiden softly sighed and took a seat beside him. He was thankful for how soft her voice normally was. It helped them have a conversation without waking up the babies, "That just means you really need to talk about it."

"I don't think so."

"Stubborn as always, my love." Sword Maiden smiled and looked at the cribs. "They are beautiful. All of them, aren't they?"

Goblin Slayer nodded, "Yes."

"And since you are troubled, you wanted to make sure they were safe?"

Goblin Slayer nodded once more, "Yes."

Sword Maiden's smile only grew, "That's why I love you, my goblin slayer. You worry so much more about other people compared to yourself. Yet that's why you sometimes annoy me. Please tell me what troubles you so."

Goblin Slayer was quiet for a moment. He mentally debated on whether to tell her or not but realized he'd just be swamped the next morning anyways once the other girls get wind of this, "There are still goblins."

Sword Maiden frowned, "Yes, there are."

"I brought innocent children into this world filled with them," Goblin Slayer balled up his fist as he looked over his children, his daughters especially. "I promised myself I would kill all of them but…"

"But there are still more and more," Sword Maiden bowed her head, "Yes, it is a problem but it's getting better."

"That's not good enough," Goblin Slayer said and they were silent for a moment. "What if… what if one of them is killed by a goblin? What if I'm not there to stop it? I should be. I should be able to get rid of them and save them from that fate."

"You are but one man," Sword Maiden touched his shoulder, "Even with your friends, goblins… goblins will always be there."

Goblin Slayer immediately put his own hand over hers. He knew of her own trauma. He never wanted to make her sad and did everything in his power to help. His sisters lasts words rang through his mind. He needed to help women and that went especially for the ones he loved, "I will protect you."

Sword Maiden kissed his head, "You are so kind. Our children are lucky to have you as a father. So please do not beat yourself up over this. With you as a father, no goblin will get the better of them. They'll know better. They will act better and not make the same mistakes some adventurers make when it comes to those beasts. Besides, your efforts have cleared plenty of areas they can explore of the green menace. So they can have their own fun and adventures."

"Yeah," Goblin Slayer said.

Sword Maiden tilted his face up to meet hers, "So please cheer up. For their sake and ours. You are doing your best and that's all we care about."

Goblin Slayer looked up into her eyes. They were still murky as ever and his hatred of goblins burned. Yet the love he felt for her and the others burned just as brightly. They cared about him despite everything telling him they shouldn't. They sought to make the world a better place in his eyes and take away his pain. He still wondered why he was worthy of their love each day, "Thank you."

Sword Maiden nodded, "You are welcome." She leaned down and kissed him. She pulled back quickly, "Now let's not be naughty in front of the little ones. The others are asleep but…" She traced her hand down his cheek, "I'd like a little alone time with my hero, if he is up for it."

Goblin Slayer looked to the children first, which made Sword Maiden happy. As a father should, they were his first concern.

"With the amount of traps and wards around this place, even the Demon Lord would pause before attacking." Sword Maiden pulled him up out of his chair. "So let's be happy, my knight in shining armor."

"Shining armor is terrible when fighting-" He caught himself. Some of the girls found it slightly annoying that he still only thought in terms of fighting goblins. He was getting better. He even took a few 'non' goblin quests to please High Elf Archer.

Sword Maiden quietly giggled, "Oh yes, it is terrible. I like your rugged appearance much more so. More striking that way." She led him out of the room.

Goblin Slayer wouldn't say it out loud, but spending 'time' with his wives was certainly something he looked forward too.

* * *

Off in the distance, another child was being born. This one was much more rowdier then those of Goblin Slayer's. As for why, the response would be because who the father was. The apple didn't always land far from the tree after all.

Spearman paced back and forth as he stood outside the door. They had called a couple of wet nurses to help with Witch's pregnancy. A small part of him was still surprised that they ended up getting married. They had been friends for years and he never saw it coming until Witch just up and confessed, kissing him to boot. He didn't regret it. He had come to love her as she wanted and he couldn't think of anyone else. She helped him get over Guild Girl and gave him plenty of loving. How the fuck he didn't notice how hot she was before was beyond him but he could at least boast he had the most beautiful wife in the region, if not the world.

One of the wet nurses came out into the hallways, "It's a girl."

Spearman looked at her and opened his mouth.

"They are both perfectly healthy, so don't worry." The wet nurse opened the door further for him to go inside.

He didn't waste any time. He hurried to his wife's side. She lay there with a contented but tired smile, holding a bundle in her arms that was crying up a storm.

"She's… as noisy… as you are." Witch smirked.

"Got my lungs for sure," Spearman smirked, trying his best not to cry. Men didn't cry, especially in front of their women.

"Would you… like to… hold her, Spearman?" Witch asked.

Spearman looked to the bundle and gulped. Before him was his child. A small, precious and fragile being. He was a warrior. Would he accidentally hurt his daughter if he held her too tightly? He hesitantly held her in his arms and pulled her up. As he looked into her face, the baby stopped crying. Her eyes opened, golden like her mothers. Her hair was slightly redder than his. She looked so cute.

He sniffled, "You… you are so adorable, my little warrior."

"Or wizard," Witch held up a finger. "She… could be a…. Wizard."

Spearman moved his finger close to his daughter and she grabbed it. He laughed, "With a grip like this, she's a warrior in the making." The baby smiled, copying her father's movement. Then he started to cry, "She's so beautiful!"

Witch sighed as she watched her husband cry while her baby flailed her little arms. She didn't regret finally capturing her love's eyes. It was worth every moment and she loved her newborn daughter dearly. She just knew she'd have to worry about two hotheads in the future. Oh well, love took sacrifice after all.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. A lot of other projects took up time. Hope you liked this. **

**Yeah, this story will mostly just be slice of life. The first few chapters are going to be about the little ones in the early days. As you can see, I am going to extend some time to the other couples as well. Their kids will be important in the future arcs since I don't want just GS kids to have all the spotlight. **

**Also, there aren't enough Witch/Spearman stories or material. Witch has an obvious crush on her friend and I don't see a lot of people doing much with it. Well I'm going to show some more Witch/Spearman goodness. **

**Until next time, I hope you all take care. **


	3. Chapter 3

Guild Girl was honestly happy to be back to work. While she was glad to have some time off, this was where her heart lay. This is where she met her husband to be Goblin Slayer after all. Yes she had to put up with arrogant and stupid adventurers but no job was perfect. She could get through the day with a smile and go back to pampering her little loved ones. Even if they weren't all hers, she loved the little dears.

Even now though, the relationship she had with Goblin Slayer was unusual. Most men are lucky to get one pretty girl after them, let alone seven. Yet they found a way to make it work. It helped that they all truly loved Goblin Slayer and wanted the best for him. Needlessly fighting over him wouldn't help him. In fact, some of them feared it might make him worse, pushing him away from people. So they made a pact to at least try and help each other win his heart. It paid off in the end, hence her child.

She couldn't be happier. She was over the moons in joy. However, that didn't mean she was going to give up her job. She had been doing this for years and now more than ever she needed to keep it. Supporting her new family was going to be tough but doable. It really helped that Sword Maiden was basically rich given she was a Gold level. Guild Girl wasn't going to mooch off of her however. She wasn't that type of girl. She was going to show her children that a woman doesn't just back down for the easy life when they can. She was going to step up and continue on even if her job was tiring.

It was just at that moment the door was kicked open and in walked the most aggravating client. At least, he used to be. It was Spearman with Witch behind him. She never really 'hated' him. He was decent enough and even though he had a rivalry with Goblin Slayer in some form or manner, he never took it too far. He even helped out when he could. It was just the constant flirting. She was so thankful Witch finally pounced or she'd have kicked him between the legs to make him shut up.

"Behold!" Spearman shouted as he held something behind his back, "You're new heroine!" With that said, he held up a little baby girl. She giggled and waved her arms.

Guild Girl wanted to take her in her own arms and hug the little one.

"Bask in her greatness!" Spearman shouted with a gleeful smile. Guild Girl would give him this moment. A new father had the right to brag.

Witch sighed in exasperation but still smiled, "Don't… shout so much… with her… up there."

Spearman pouted as he brought her down, "I have the right to brag. She is the greatest child in the world."

"Hmmph," Female Knight snorted as she held a little ironclad baby in her arms. "Take no note of them, daughter. Spearman is insane."

Female Knight and Heavy Swordsman had finally had their own child after marrying. It seemed the gods had a sense of humor since many of the notable adventurers had kids around her own's age. Perhaps her children would grow up as friends and rivals. It was an interesting thought.

"With how much armor she's wearing," Heavy Swordsman noted. "I doubt she can hear you."

Female Knight scoffed, "She's perfectly fine."

"You've been listening to Goblin Slayer too much," Heavy Swordsman lifted the helmet off the baby's head to reveal a cute little caucasian girl with brown hair and purple eyes. The father smiled as he ruffled the little hairs on her head, "She's perfectly safe here and if anything tries to get her, they'll have to go through me."

Female Knight smiled and gave him a small kiss, "Oh I know you'll protect her. I'm just a bit thorough is all."

"Sometimes a bit is too much," Heavy Swordsman deadpanned.

"Guild Girl," Spearman came over and leaned forward over the counter, "Isn't she the most adorable thing you've ever seen."

Guild Girl giggled, "I can't say that. I'm biased toward my own child after all."

Spearman snorted, "Of course. Of course. Your child must be beautiful if they got their looks from you. So where's that husband of yours? I wanted to talk to him about something."

Guild Girl blinked for a few seconds, "What about?"

Thankfully her husband came on cue. He walked in with his usual stoic stride and came to the counter, "Goblins?"

Guild Girl sighed but smiled. Even after all these years, goblins were his top priority. She didn't complain. He had the support of his party after all. She shook her head, "No goblins today, sorry."

"Ah-ha," Spearman grinned as he passed his daughter to his wife. "Just the man I was looking for."

"You were looking for me?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Yes of course," Spearman said. "I wanted to let you know I am a father now and with that being said, I want my kid to have some friends. So I'm getting the little one some playmates."

"Awww," Guild Girl smiled. "That sounds adorable. I'm sure the children would love a friend."

"If she likes the idea, sure." Goblin Slayer said.

"And that brings up point two," Spearman said. "I want you to accompany me on a mission. Just the two of us."

"Oh?" was all the response he got.

Spearman nodded, "Yes. You see, you need some extra cash and I need to talk to you about somethings. Sound good?"

Goblin Slayer was silent for a moment before nodding, "Yes. That is acceptable."

"Great," Spearman went over and pulled flier down. "This orc band is small. Should be easy enough and the bounty is twice of what you'd make on a goblin cave."

"So you want to split it?"

Spearman chuckled, "Nah, you'll take most of it. I know Sword Maiden is rich but I think she'd appreciate her husband bringing in a little more clinking in his coin purse. Besides, I've got it made. I'm the best adventurer around after all. I've done so many great jobs I'm loaded for life."

"Thank you," Goblin Slayer bowed his head in appreciation.

"Think nothing of it," Spearman chuckled, "Just remember to buy me a drink afterward cause I know how you are about the stuff during missions."

"Drinking alchohol impaires-"

"I don't need a lecture," Spearman deadpanned before sighing and shaking his head, "That and you need to loosen up a bit more. You're getting better but still…"

"I see," Goblin Slayer said before sighing, "I know."

"He's getting better alright," Guild Girl cut in. "Don't cut him so short, Spearman."

"He's just… worried… about his… friend." Witch said.

Spearman snorted, "He's not my friend."

"If you… say so." Witch chuckled and kissed the forehead of her beloved child.

* * *

Bandits weren't a common occurrence in the frontier. Most monsters would make short work of any small group of mortals, even elvish ones. It wasn't a profitable business so even when they did start, they usually never made it long enough to be hunted down by adventurers. However, sometimes you would have a group or two that was either strong enough or clever enough to catch the eyes of the guild.

That's where Goblin Slayer and Spearman were headed to. They spied on the group, noting the orc group dynamic and location. They hid themselves well in the dark forest foliage.

"I count twenty one," Goblin Slayer said in a whisper. Given his new family, he had gotten used to taking other non-Goblin Slayer jobs. So that meant he studied up on some non-goblin like creatures to learn their habits. Orcs were easy enough for him to understand.

"Seems good enough for me," Spearman whispered back. "They aren't wearing much armor and some of them are just holding clubs. I guess they haven't had time to raid anything with good loot."

"Clubs can be effective weapons," Goblin Slayer pointed out.

"They are boring and stupid," Spearman scoffed, "But I don't want to be hit by one of those if an orc is wielding them. Still they don't look so tough. I could take them all out now."

"I would advise against doing that," Goblin Slayer gestured around the group. They could easily surround you and even if I gave you aid, they would pick us off."

"Then what do you suggest?" Spearman said, ruffling his bush slightly. Thankfully the orcs were getting a bit drunk and rowdy so they didn't pay much attention to the night time forest.

Goblin Slayer reached into his pack and pulled out a glass bottle, "Confusion and fear."

Spearman quirked an eyebrow as Goblin Slayer lit a piece of cloth in the bottle's cap and then threw it. The unfortunate orc that was hit screamed from the impact and subsequent fire spreading over his body. The orcs grunted and shouted, only to increase making those sounds when Goblin Slayer hit another orc with his fire bottle.

"Start picking them off before they get their wits about them," Goblin Slayer said.

Spearman nodded and started to run. He grinned as he readied himself for combat. One of the orcs was near the forest tree line and just as the orc turned, Spearman moved his spear sideways, cutting deep into the orcs throat. The orc went down, clutching its wound. It was dead by the time Spearman stabbed another bare chested orc through the heart. A guttural yell signaled another was coming. He pulled his spear out of the dead orc and held it with both hands, blocking the downward swing of the sword. He kicked the orc in the stomach hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

Spearman could hear other orcs coming closer. He spun his spear and pointed it backwards just as he thrusted. The orc behind him was dead instantly, his leather armor failing to stop the steel blade. Spearman pulled the spear out and blocked more swings from the sword wielding orc. This one had some experience he could tell. It'd make this fun.

Another orc readied his bow, aiming to kill the human right then and there. He never got to make the shot as an arrow pierced his skull. Another orc, a female, gave a roar and made a challenging glare into the forest, readying her small shield to catch the arrow coming at her. However, the arrow that came next pierced her knee, breaking the bone. As she fell down screaming, another arrow silenced her.

Goblin Slayer continued to snipe the orcs as Spearman made short work of them. Even though Goblin Slayer was no slouch when it came to close combat fighting, he preferred killing with a distance or with traps. Many foes were stronger than your average human and the only way he could catch up would be to get some magical items or a mage to aid him. The second was something he could get behind, not the former. Even if High Elf Archer still tried to get him to dress up more like an 'adventurer', he was still Goblin Slayer. He would continue to fight how he saw fit. Spearman was better with the big brutish creatures anyways. They were akin to better trained hobs. Not as threatening as goblin champions but still a threat.

He ducked and spun on the ground forward when he heard someone charge and swing at him. He turned, dropping his bow and pulling out his short sword.

The orc growled, hefting his club. "You've got a lot of nerve, human. You've killed my mates and my main squeeze."

"And you've killed innocent traders," Goblin Slayer said firmly, getting into a fighting stance.

"The weak fuckers aren't my concern," the orc snorted. "Just their stuff. Your stuff isn't even worth taking once I kill you."

"Then try it."

The orc gave a war cry as he charged. Just as he swung, Goblin Slayer jumped backwards. He moved sideways, going in a circle around the orc as it madly swung its club. He couldn't keep out of its reach forever. He knew that well enough. He idly noted something on the ground and had something in mind. Just as the orc made to swing at him again, he rolled on the ground and dodged.

The orc turned. Goblin Slayer threw the rock he picked up from the ground into the orc's face, hitting his left eye. The orc let out a pained cry as he held his face. Goblin Slayer used this moment to move forward and stab the orc in the chest. The orc gurgled and smashed his fist down on Goblin Slayer's shoulder.

Goblin Slayer grunted and moved back, pulling his sword with him. The blow didn't break bone, but it'd definitely leave a bruise. The orc stumbled for a moment, before falling dead. Another orc gave a battle cry. Goblin Slayer reminded himself they were about the size of hobs and turned around, throwing his sword. The orc female caught it in the throat and fell down dead.

Goblin Slayer idly remarked he was aiming for the chest, but that was good enough. He moved forward to pick up his sword. As he did, Spearman came over to his side.

"Pretty impressive," Spearman said readying himself once more. The last eight orcs growled as they faced the two adventurers. "You continue to surprise me, Goblin Slayer. Buy some fancy armor and get a good fucking sword and I'll gladly call you a Steel rank."

"I don't care," Goblin Slayer retorted and the orcs charged.

One of the orcs charged at Goblin Slayer. He threw another small rock, this time it was blocked by a small shield. However, that left his abdomen open to which Goblin Slayer gladly stabbed into the flesh. The orc gave a pained cry and brought its sword down. Goblin Slayer blocked it with his own smaller shield and the two opponents panted. The orc held its stomach and moved back, letting another orc try to go in for the kill.

The orc brought down its axe and Goblin Slayer moved to the side. Twice more it swung at him and he dodged. He caught the third on his shield and slashed at the orc. It bounced off of his armored chest, but left a gash on his unprotected arm. The orc gave a louder cry of anger and brought its axe down again. This time as he dodged, he moved to the side and slashed right above the orc's hip. The orc stumbled but before he could do anything about this opportunity, the other orc charged.

Goblin Slayer parried the blade with his own. Again he parried, this time on the flat of his blade. He pushed it aside and bashed the orcs head with his small shield. A tooth was sent flying. As the orc came to terms with that, Goblin Slayer stabbed its throat. It gurgled and fell over.

The last orc smashed Goblin Slayer's sword out of his hands and pushed against him, knocking him to the ground. It grinned and brought down its weapon. Out of skill and luck, Goblin Slayer brought both his hands up at the same time and caught the blade. The orc scowled as he pushed down, wanting nothing more than to kill this opponent.

Spearman's spear skewered him in the back before he could accomplish that. As the greatest adventurer pulled the orc away, he smiled down at him. "I guess I killed most of them. You've got to up your game, Goblin Slayer. You only had two on you."

"You had six," Goblin Slayer was helped up by Spearman.

"And they are all dead," he jerked a thumb over to the corpses. "How about I teach you a few things, eh? I did save your life so you owe me."

Goblin Slayer sighed. It wouldn't hurt, "Fine…. Although I had him."

Spearman laughed, "Oh so a bit of arrogance is in that steel suit. I'll make you a true adventurer yet."

"One lesson," Goblin Slayer said.

"Well given you've got to pleasure seven women, one lesson is probably the only thing you can manage with that left over energy." He laughed.

Goblin Slayer didn't say anything.

Because it was partially true.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip back to the guild was going to be a long one. Perhaps a few more hours at this rate, if they weren't held up for one reason or another. Which meant that Goblin Slayer and Spearman had a lot of time just to themselves. As usual, Goblin Slayer wasn't one to talk. He was so eerily still that one could mistake him for just an empty set of armor. In fact, that had come into play a few times. Some enemies simply disregarded him. It was just some old armor. Nothing to worry about. Then he would strike. Granted, that only worked on lesser foes but still.

Spearman wasn't one to be fooled. Well yes that was partially due to him already knowing it was Goblin Slayer, but still. Something was gnawing at him. He looked over the slayer and tried to think about him. For the longest time, he had disliked him. Why wouldn't he? He was a shoddy silver ranked adventurer. He hated being in the same guild with the guy since he shouldn't have risen that far by just killing goblins.

Goblins! The weakest of monsters. Well he'd be a fool to say they were all weak. He had fought some Goblin Champions himself a few times. While they were not on his level, they were certainly creatures to give most adventurers a struggle. He could give Goblin Slayer that much in respect, but still. Most goblins were small and weak. Stupid and sluggish in mind. To think he would get famous by killing just them.

Not only that. He had stolen the heart of Guild Girl. The love of his life at the time. Well, it wasn't like she ever returned his feelings. Looking back on it, she was always uncomfortable around him. He never thought about it that much. He just had to improve his loving techniques and win her heart with his heroism.

He sighed. In all honesty, Spearman regretted much of his past. His hatred of Goblin Slayer. Looking down at the beasts. How he treated Guild Girl. Most importantly of all, how he ignored Witch. A woman who stood by him through thick and thin. Who was always there for him. Who actually loved him, but he never noticed.

He was a fool. He'd admit that. Thankfully, the gods saw fit to not punish him for it. Now he had a drop dead gorgeous wife, who he loved to snuggle and bury his face between those mountains of cleavage~ A beautiful daughter who no doubt would take after her father and become the greatest adventurer ever. He had even struck up something of a friendship with Goblin Slayer. How all that happened was still a blur to him, but he wasn't going to complain with all that good fortune.

Still, something was up.

"Goblin Slayer?" Spearman said. He waited a moment, "Goblin Slayer?" Another moment passed. He growled and shook his fist, "Hey, Goblin Slayer! Wake up or I'll come over there and smack you."

"I'm up," the slayer said in his usual tone of voice.

"That's more like it," Spearman huffed, "I was just wondering, why did you take this quest? I thought you would drop it and go back home to your family."

"I've gone on quests with you before that weren't about goblins."

Spearman nodded. There were a few times, like the mage using gargoyles. "Yes, yes. I know that. It's just, you usually took so long to say yes and it always seemed like you'd hate it. This time, you just jumped at the chance to fight something, even if it wasn't goblins."

"I need the money."

Spearman blinked at that response, "Eh?"

"I need the money."

"Never took you for a greedy man, Goblin Slayer." Spearman scratched his head.

"I knew there were no goblin quests that day," Goblin Slayer said, "Guild Girl told me."

"Oh yeah," Spearman nodded. "She'd know about that sort of stuff. So the money drove you to come anyways?"

"I have…" Goblin Slayer looked at his hands, "A family now. I must provide for them, even if I have to kill a few non-goblins to do it."

Spearman sighed, but smiled. "Well you're one step closer to not being a goblin obsessed maniac, I can tell you that."

"I'm not obsessed."

Spearman stared at him for a moment.

"...Perhaps somewhat," Goblin Slayer relented.

"Admitting the problem is the first step in fixing it."

"Is that so?"

"And are you going to take off that damn helmet now?" Spearman pointed at the thing, "You're safe now."

"We could have missed one."

Spearman sighed. It seemed he had a lot to do in order to loosen him up. At the very least, he'd sometimes take it off at the guild. Mostly to kiss one of the girls of his. Now that just pissed him off. Sure, he couldn't think of taking another wife aside from his lovely, Witch. Yet how did this guy get so many wives? It just didn't make sense.

Then again, a lot of stuff didn't make sense with Goblin Slayer around. He'd just have to live with that, even if he secretly liked the goofball and his antics.

* * *

Guild Girl was humming as she looked over the sheets in the afternoon. Most adventurers got their missions by midday, so there was a lull in activity for a while afterwards. She was always happy to exploit it. Either to take a break, or catch up on some late work she never go to finish the day before.

Of course, she was also humming to clear her mind. Even after all this time, she always worried when her husband was on a mission. It made her giddy to think about it. Her husband. That's what she would focus on. The good things. Like how happy he made her, even if he frustrated her at the same time with his antics. He was getting better, but it was a slow process. All of his wives, including herself, knew that much already. She'd love him better.

Well that and smack him with a few choice words if he misbehaved.

She just hoped he'd make it back alive. The thought of him returning just… just…

"I'm back," Goblin Slayer spoke as he and Spearman came into the room.

Guild Girl's smile brightened as she watched her husband come over to the counter, "Welcome back, Goblin Slayer. I hope your adventure went well."

"We killed orcs," was his simple response.

"All of them in fact," Spearman slapped Goblin Slayer's shoulder. "This guy surprised me with a few tricks. He's quite the warrior, but I had to save his butt in the end. No need to thank me."

"Oh I have every reason to thank you," Guild Girl gave him a polite nod. "I'll let Witch know about this. I'm sure she'll reward you later."

Guild Girl giggled at Spearman's blushing and flustered expression. It was so nice to see him with another woman. Now he actually seemed like a decent adventurer. She reached under the counter and pulled out a bag of coins, "I've prepared your payment. You can split it up between you."

"Oh let him keep it," Spearman smiled, "My adventures tend to pay me more then this guy anyways. I'm already loaded, so let him take the payment."

"Are you sure?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"You're damn right I'm sure," Spearman walked off and waved at him. "See you around."

"See you," Goblin Slayer weakly waved back.

"Now~" Guild Girl tapped his chest, "Are you forgetting something?"

Goblin Slayer took off his helmet and like always, her heart fluttered. Even Cowgirl had to admit, he was damn handsome. Almost alluringly so. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. She leaned forward to savor it before he pulled back, "I'm back."

Guild Girl rolled her eyes but kept her smile, "I know."

* * *

Priestess kneeled before a statue of the Earth Mother. Like always, she would pray for Goblin Slayer's safety before one of his missions. She was still a little weak from giving birth, so she couldn't accompany him this time. She made it her mission to grow stronger again so she would be by his side. That's where she belonged. Beside the man who saved her. Who gave her a chance at life. She was going to make sure he was fine in every sense of the word.

She just hoped that the Earth Mother would hear her. She was a very kind and patient goddess. She had even talked with Priestess in person a few times. Granted, it was mostly to lament her when she tried to use her magic offensively that one time. She'd never do it again and she didn't want to. Killing was something she was still getting used to and that was mostly by mundane methods. Never with her miracles.

She just hoped that Earth Mother would see Goblin Slayer for who he really is and not just a killer. He deserved to live. Just so he could save more people like herself. She prayed and prayed, hoping that it would reach her.

"You have reached me, young Priestess." A warm and loving voice spoke up.

Priestess gasped as she looked upwards. A woman of beauty beyond the mortal realm. Her blond hair framed her perfect face. Her blue eyes stared down at her with endless kindness. Her body was sculpted perfectly with all the right curves. Even Sword Maiden would be envious. Priestess could only think of one being when she looked at her.

"Earth Mother?"

The goddess nodded, "I am who you think I am. I am glad to see you in the flesh." She looked at her form, "It has been so long since I've been in the mortal coil. I know I'm not supposed to be here. It's against the rules, but let's keep that between us, shall we?" She put a finger to her lips and winked at her.

Priestess was taken aback by this behavior, "Y-Yes, Earth Mother." She bowed her head.

"None of that," Earth Mother leaned down and lifted her up to her feet, "I don't want you bowing. Not now and not again. Though I don't mind the prayers. It helps me know what's on your mind."

"Yes, Earth Mother." Priestess couldn't believe it. The gods weren't supposed to come down to the mortal coil. She remembered how the elder gods forbade it yet…. "How?"

"How am I here?" Earth Mother chuckled, "Well I've got a couple of friends in the gods at the table, so they are covering for me. On top of that, a little magic is in play. There is surely an afterimage of me up there. So I have enough time to stay down here and possibly do it again if I wish."

"Are you sure that's…." Priestess was going to finish that question, but thought better of it. A mortal should never question a god.

"Wise?" Earth Mother finished for her. She shrugged, "Perhaps, perhaps not. I grow bored up there and honestly," she put a hand over her heart, "My heart flutters for the first time. Thanks in part to you, Priestess."

"Really?" Priestess felt so good. To think, she had made a goddess feel good. Truly today was fantastic.

"Yes," Earth Mother smiled and the world seemed to glow with life. Everything living in and around the temple grew stronger and livelier. The elderly grew a few years younger and became sprier. She spread out her arms, "Because I have decided."

"Yes?"

"To have a child."

Priestess smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

"With Goblin Slayer."

"... Eh?" Priestess stared at her. She stared at her goddess in disbelief. How… what… why…

Then she remembered this was about Goblin Slayer.

She loved him. She truly did, but when it came to women, he was a magnet and now… It looked like her life was going to become even more complicated.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the delay. Work has been a killer and I've got a lot of fics on my plate. Hopefully I can do more this coming year at a more frequent schedule. I hope you all enjoyed this fic and I can't wait to read your feedback. It is really helpful as it lets me know what you like or want to happen. Starting now, I'll do my best to answer reviews moving forward. Until next time, take care. **


	5. Chapter 5

Priestess was a very devout member of the church. She prayed the goddess every day. She always said her thanks after every incantation, whether verbally or inwardly. She respected and idolized her goddess. Truly there was no other goddess she would worship. Earth Mother was beautiful and wise. She always looked out for those in need and do her best to aid them. She was everything Priestess wanted to be, kind of like Sword Maiden in a way.

So she found herself unsure of what to do with her goddess sitting right in front of her. They were currently riding a stage coach to Cowgirl's farm. Earth Mother wanted to talk to Cowgirl and the rest of the girls before meeting with Goblin Slayer. Priestess found that sensible. High Elf Archer would rage if anyone, even a goddess, tried something with Goblin Slayer behind their back.

Earth Mother wouldn't do that of course. She was the kindest and greatest of the gods in Priestess's opinion. So her wanting a child must be for a good cause. The goddess hadn't said much so far after her declaration. So Priestess was sitting in awkward silence. What was she supposed to say to a goddess?

Earth Mother smiled down at her and patted her head, "You're worrying too much."

Priestess squeaked and looked away, "I'm sorry, Earth Mother, holiest of-"

"Enough of that," Earth Mother waved her hand. "I may be a goddess but today I want to talk to you as a person. So please don't feel afraid to talk to me."

"But-"

"Ah," Earth Mother put a finger on her lips, "No buts. We're two girls. Let's just have a little chit chat."

Priestess nodded, "As you wish, Earth Mother."

Earth Mother moved back in her seat with a small sigh, "This will do for now. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." She watched Priestess nod, "I will answer them. However, I think it's best I keep some things to myself until I meet with the rest of Goblin Slayer's wives. I do not want to repeat myself needlessly."

"Okay," Priestess gulped, "So… you are okay with me being part of a… a…"

"A harem?" Earth Mother finished, watching Priestess nod. "I wouldn't offer to join one if I didn't like such things. To be honest, I find them rather humorous and wholesome. Well, when they work out anyways. Most don't, but in all honesty, the same can be said of singular romances. So no, I don't have an issue with it. In fact, I'm happy you found yourself in such a loving companionship."

"That's good to hear," Priestess smiled slightly.

"And do not fret, my young Priestess." Earth Mother said, "I shall not take any of Goblin Slayer's affection away from you. I shall create my own link to his heart and have a child born of love as every child should be."

Priestess blinked in confusion, "But… Why Goblin Slayer?"

"Because he needs love," Earth Mother stated. "He needs love more than most and you girls have given it to him. You have made him human again and I could not be happier. Thanks to you and the others, he will live a full life and destroy more of those nasty goblins."

Priestess furrowed her brow. She had a point. Goblin Slayer really did need help being more human. Of course, he was still Goblin Slayer. Perhaps he would never fully heal, but they could at least make his life happy. That was the most important thing in all of this.

"Well that and I've come to like him," Earth Mother put a hand on one cheek as she blushed slightly, "Strong, handsome, always looking out for girls, and etc. It's hard to find an adventurer so pure of heart, in his own strange way of course. I'll go into more depth when we get there, but suffice it to say, I can see the appeal of demigods when I look at him."

Priestess sweatdropped at that piece of information and chuckled nervously. That's when they heard some shouting outside. The carriage took a sudden stop as the horses started to bray. Priestess held her holy staff close to herself as she heard the commotion outside. She could faintly hear their driver crying out as harsher voices yelled out him. Her eyes widened as she realized he might be in danger. She stood up, nervously stepping closer to the door.

That's when Earth mother got in front of her. She smiled down at her and patted her head, "You have such a good heart. Going out there with all those bandits to save one man you don't even know. You truly are an adventurer."

Priestess smiled up at her, swelling with the praise. To hear her goddess speak those words filled her with fervor. She truly was the greatest of the gods and there was nothing that could sway Priestess's opinion on that.

"But I shall go out first," Earth Mother booped her nose, "I can't have them hurt a hair on my precious Priestess after all." She turned and opened the door, stepping outside.

Priestess gasped and rushed after her, "Earth Mother."

Once outside, she saw that they were surrounded by a number of bandits. They were all wearing soldier armor and were of varying races. There were a few women bandits as well. Priestess could count up to a couple of dozen in eyesight and there may have been more. They were cackling as they had thrown the driver onto the ground and looking to loot the poor man.

One of them turned to them and walked over. He was a very tall lizardman, easily two heads taller than Lizard Priest. Priestess kept herself behind her goddess, afraid to show herself to such a being.

"Hello there," Earth Mother waved at him as he stopped in front of her. "I would like to ask you and your friends to leave us in peace. We mean no harm to you or your group."

The lizard man guffawed, "What kind of woman are you to make demands now? A noblewoman? Well too bad silver spoon licker. We'll be taking your stuff and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Well i don't see why you would want to steal from us," Earth Mother continued, still as cheery as ever. "We have nothing of value."

"That golden staff says otherwise," the lizard man pointed to Priestess's staff. "You're either hiding some more loot or you're worth something. A good bit of kidnapping and extortion does the heart good for a bandit's life."

"You weren't always a bandit," Earth Mother chided as a mother would a child, "You were a soldier who fought the Demon Lord to save the world."

The soldiers laughed at that, including the lizard man. "We aren't an altruistic bunch. We did it to save our own hides and payment. Now the war's over and we're broke. So this is how it is. So cough up the staff and everything else, woman."

"Priestess will keep her staff and you will leave."

The lizard man just grinned, "Haughty are we? You know what? I've been rather agitated lately. The company of a woman would do me nicely."

Earth Mother smiled and chuckled, "I am flattered but I do not wish to lay with the likes of you. Now please leave us be."

"I wasn't talking about you," the lizard man said. "You are obviously a noblewoman. We'll keep you nice and safe as long as you cooperate and your family pays up. The priestess though? Oooh, I love breaking in little girls." The lizard man licked his scaly lips, "They're always so tight and they make such cute sounds."

Earth mother froze for a moment as her smile faded away into a frown. She stared at the lizard man, "You want her for what?" There was no warmth in her voice anymore.

Priestess was cowering behind her. She should be protecting her goddess. That was the right thing to do, but hearing him want her like… that? It brought back bad memories and made her whimper slightly from fear. This caused Earth Mother to shake slightly, but it wasn't out of fear. More out of parental anger.

"What?" the lizard man chuckled, "I'm sure she'll enjoy it. I am a big warrior. Most women love my type. So hand her over and you can live untarnished."

Earth Mother stared at him for a moment. As the lizard man opened his mouth to shout at her, Earth Mother gently moved one hand forward and tapped a pinky finger on his armored chest. Immediately, the lizard man's armor was torn asunder as was his flesh as most of the being was sent flying backwards into the forest. The rest of the bandits stared in shock. As they gazed at her, they all backed away in terror.

A powerful aura seemed to seep out from her form as she glared at the bandits. The glare itself was spiteful in ways the bandits could never imagine in their wildest nightmares, "You… You would dare use your power to harm the innocent? You vile, insipid cowards."

"That… that power." One of the bandits gulped, shaking.

"Every day I watch the world burn itself as people like you harm all that is good in it," Earth Mother's scornful voice made the bandits shudder. "Every day you cause me pain just looking at you. Yet I am merciful. That mercy can only take you so far. LIke today for example where you would DARE threaten MY Priestess?" Earth Mother clenched a fist and immediately a portion of the earth below it was smashed inwards.

"Fuck this," one of the bandits turned and ran. Soon the others took after her and they made it to the forest.

Earth Mother continued to glare that way before she calmed herself down and the power dissipated, "That was… a bit much on my part." Then she turned and looked over Priestess, "Are you okay?"

Priestess nodded, "I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," Earth Mother nodded and made to the carriage, "Well I shouldn't do something like that again. If I use too much of my power, I might end up destroying this form and letting the other gods know of what I'm doing. So don't rely on me too much."

"I won't," Priestess nodded as she helped the driver back into his seat. He thanked her and she went back inside. As she sat down, she looked to her goddess. "Why did you do that for me?"

"I look out for all of my priestesses," Earth Mother said before cupping her cheek, "Especially you, my favorite."

Priestess blushed and looked away, "I'm nothing special."

"Not now," Earth Mother said, "But you will be one day. I just know it. Besides," Earth Mother giggled, "You're like the daughter I never had. Well, until I actually do have one of course." She rubbed her belly, "Until then, I shall pamper you to my heart's content and ever afterwards as well since you'll be an honorary aunt to a demigod."

Priestess smiled, though she was panicking inside. The thought of doing that was….

"Oh don't fret over that," Earth Mother waved at her, "Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering I chose you as my favorite. Well that's… Well that's…" Earth Mother fiddled with her fingers shyly, "You remind me of myself when I was young. That's why I know you'll do great things."

"You were like me once?" Priestess gasped. The thought of her goddess being like her, timid and young, was unthinkable.

Earth Mother huffed, "Every god is born. No god can know everything or is all powerful. Any god that claims otherwise is a fool or a liar. That or deluded, which happens sometimes. Enough of that of course. It is true. That is why I took interest at first but now I see a perfect man in your life. One we shall share." She clapped her hands, "It'll be fun."

Fun or not, Priestess knew her life was never going to be the same. It seemed that life changing events just followed her wherever she went.

* * *

**Sorry about not uploading in a while. Meant to upload this a couple of days ago but wasn't sure on what to add. I feel like this is fine. As for the content, yes, eventually it'll go over the kids and their adventures. However, I wanted to do a few things before then and show off the married life. A lot of harem stuff doesn't get to show off the 'after' of when they are formed so this was my attempt at it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because Earth Mother is a blast to write. She'll be shown more in her smothering ways for Priestess and the kids soon. Please leave a comment as they are very much appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was just another day on the farm. The sun was shining brightly and Cow Girl couldn't be happier. She knew her husband was pretty safe on his adventure. He was a smart man and no doubt would get through any quest with relative ease. It also helped that Guild Girl had told her and the rest of the girls at home that he had gone with Spearman. His status as the strongest silver in the guild was no joke after all. So Goblin Slayer was doubly safe.

So she put her mind at ease and continued with the chores. The rest of the girls were helping out as well and that made her happy. It was strange to share the man she loved. She had known him the longest. They were childhood friends. Most girls wouldn't dare to think of sharing him. Yet, she didn't mind. These girls were her friends. No, they were family. Goblin Slayer didn't deserve to be in the middle of squabbling lovers. So she was content to help him heal by any means necessary. Cow Girl also would like to say that cuddling with the other girls was also nice.

Cow Girl wiped some sweat from her brow. It had been a long midday but with some help from the other girls, it would seem she'd get off early. That would be nice. Hopefully Goblin Slayer arrived soon so-

She narrowed her eyes as she spied something in the distance. They widened before she smiled and rushed forward, waving her arms. "Welcome back!" She laughed, happy to see her beloved again. As she came to the carriage she stopped and waited for him to get out.

However, it wasn't him. Instead, out walked Priestess.

"Cow Girl?"

"Priestess?" Cow Girl tilted her head, "Did you pass Goblin Slayer on the way here?"

Priestess shook her head, "No."

"Ah," Cow Girl felt disappointed but she was still sure he was safe. She moved forward and hugged Priestess, "Welcome home."

Priestess happily hugged her back, "I'm happy to be back."

"D'awww," a beautiful voice cooed. "So adorable."

Cow Girl looked up to see what could only be described as the prettiest woman she had ever seen. Which is shocking because she has seen Sword Maiden. This woman easily topped her in the looks department, "Whoa."

"I get that a lot," the woman happily waved it off as she closed the door behind her. She went over and dropped a bag of coins beside the driver, "Do take care on your ride home."

"Much obliged," he said as he urged his horses onwards, "Thanks for the help." He called back to them.

"Any time," the woman waved back. Then she turned to Cow Girl, "I'm so glad to finally meet you. I know all about you but meeting you in person is something else."

Cow Girl blinked in confusion, "Umm, I'm sorry. I don't want to sound rude, but who are you?"

"Dear me," the woman put a hand over her large chest, "How rude of myself to start talking without introducing myself. I am Earth Mother and soon to be Goblin Slayer's eighth wife."

Cow Girl blinked in confusion for a few moments, before it hit her. "Ehhhh?"

Priestess sighed, "That was my reaction."

* * *

Cow Girl was honestly not amused by this turn of events. It didn't help that the man in question still wasn't here, neither was Guild Girl. However, the rest of his wives were all outside of the baby room. Given the looks on their faces, they all felt the same unease as her. Well High Elf Archer's face was more due to anger as she tapped away with her foot, crossed arms, and a scowl on her face. The reason for all of this apprehension?

"Oooh, aren't you just the most adorable babies~" Earth Mother cooed over the seven children, playing her fingers above them. The children were giggling, so at the very least they seemed to like her. That wasn't surprising given who she was but still.

Normally if a god came to your home with good will, you would be delighted. Gods only came down to the mortal realm in legends and while there were some bad tales, there were a number of good ones as well. Families and others being blessed with good luck among other things. They should be cheering to the high heavens and bowing before Earth Mother. However…

"Are you sure you heard her right?" High Elf Archer scowled as she looked at Priestess.

Priestess bashadly nodded, looking away. When they had arrived, Earth Mother hadn't said much else other then wanting to see the children. This left Priestess the duty of informing the other wives of the situation. Needless to say, there were some mixed feelings about this. While they were fine with sharing, adding someone they had never met before?

"We shouldn't act rashly," Sword Maiden spoke up. "She is a goddess. We should proceed with caution."

"I say we kick her out and be done with her," High Elf Archer scoffed, "Goddess she may be, but I'm not just going to let another girl waltz in and steal Goblin Slayer from me."

"You're just jealous because that's another girl with a large chest after him," Arc Mage smirked as High Elf Archer flustered and shook a fist at her.

"Girls," Cow Girl got in the middle of them, "Let's not fight. We need to have cool heads when we talk to her about this."

"Indeed," Sword Maiden nodded and looked into the room with the children. She didn't fear for them. Earth Mother didn't strike her as the type of goddess to harm children. Her current actions only fueled the gold adventurer's thoughts on the manner. "You have been silent, Hero. Do you have anything to add?"

Hero snorted and gave a reassuring smile, "Whatever happens, we'll make it through this A-Okay. So I'm not worried the least bit."

"Of course you aren't," High Elf Archer rolled her eyes, "Nothing worries you… well almost nothing."

Hero lightly blushed and looked away. Hero had been the biggest worrywart when it came to having children and raising them. While adventuring showcased her more confident attributes, it would seem that Goblin Slayer and her own child brought out her more vulnerable side. There was nothing wrong with showing it to your loved ones of course and it did make Hero feel more at home. High Elf Archer just liked to tease her about it when she could.

"Alright girls," Earth Mother smiled as she walked out of the room, "The children are asleep so we should be good."

"What?" Every single one of the mothers peered into the room and was shocked. Not but a moment ago, the children were wide awake and giggle. Now they were asleep? They never just went asleep for their own mothers. They turned to look at her.

"Oh it's just a little trick I've picked up," Earth Mother chuckled as she walked off into the living room. The women followed her, "No sorcery involved, I assure you. Just good ol' motherly tricks. I'll teach you some in fact since we'll be living together for some time."

The group sat down and said nothing. It was just silence as they stared at each other, waiting for the first one to make the move. That first one was of course High Elf Archer.

She slammed her hands down on the table in front of her, standing up on her short legs. "Okay, what gives?"

"What gives?" Earth Mother quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you want Goblin Slayer all of a sudden?" High Elf Archer scowled as she pointed straight at her, "He's married already and he's got enough wives as is. Do you think you can just waltz in here and we'd be okay with that?"

"High Elf Archer," Sword Maiden and Priestess got up and tried to quell the elf.

"Well I'm right, aren't I?" High Elf Archer shot back, "I've loved him longer than she has. The same for you lot. We even bore him a child. What makes it right for her to come in here without even talking to him?"

The other women didn't have an answer for that.

"You're right," Earth Mother looked away, "It's mostly just due to my flight of fancy. I… I've become infatuated with him from afar. It wouldn't do well for me to just come in here and claim him without properly knowing him first."

High Elf Archer nodded, "Right."

"I just…" Earth Mother fidgeted with her fingers as she blushed, "He's so kind and compassionate in his own strange and wonderful way. He protected Priestess, my special girl, for all these years. He's destroyed so many of those damned pests. I just feel like I owe him something."

"So this is just a reward," Hero frowned, not liking that explanation.

Earth Mother shook her head, "Not that. I.. I do feel like I could love him. That he could give me what he gave you. Love. A child of my own and a family. Those are what I want and before you ask, there aren't any adventurers that fit the bill I want in a partner. Nor will there be most likely aside from him."

"Earth Mother," Cow Girl spoke up, "It's just… this is so sudden. We didn't expect a goddess to fall for Goblin Slayer like you did."

"Which when you look at it," High Elf Archer deadpanned, "It's not surprising, that dense woman magnet." Both Hero and Priestess giggled at that.

Arc Mage laughed, "Oh he is. In all honesty, I actually think this is a rather interesting offer. I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with both my Slayer and this hot goddess, am I right?" She elbowed Hero.

"Leave me out of your fantasies," Hero huffed and glared at her fellow wife, who just laughed it off.

"I say we give her a chance," Arc Mage raised a hand. "Who's with me."

"You don't have to," Earth Mother spoke up, "I've… Well, I've not done a good job of selling this to you, have I?"

Priestess raised her hand as well, "I think we should give her a chance as well."

Seeing that, the other girls hesitantly raised their own.

High Elf Archer was the last. She snarled and raised it, "But it won't be easy. If she wants to be a wife, she needs to earn it. Helping around with the chores and…" Archer's eyes twinkled in delight, "She needs to go on an adventurer with me and Goblin Slayer."

"Just you and Goblin Slayer?" Hero narrowed her eyes, "Seems like someone's trying to hog him to themselves."

"Oh you naughty girl~" Arch Mage cackled, "I was partially joking about that three way but seems someone wants to get the best of her yourself~"

High Elf Archer sputtered, "Of course not. That's just silly."

Cow Girl looked at the other girls. Ideas spun around her head as she thought about this. Then she smiled, "Then it settles it. Earth Mother will spend time with each of us and then with Goblin Slayer himself. By themselves, so they can get to know each other. If that works out, then we will welcome you with open arms."

Earth Mother smiled sweetly, "You are so kind. I don't know what to tell you. I just…" Earth Mother sniffed and wiped away a tear, "I just want to actually be a mother instead of just have the title. I can't thank you enough for giving me that chance."

"Well…" High Elf Archer huffed, "I'm sure our kids need another playmate anyways."

That's when both Guild Girl and Goblin Slayer walked into the room.

Guild Girl waved at them, "Hello everyone, we're…" She blinked in confusion at Earth Mother, "Who is she?"

Earth Mother bowed her head, "Hello, I am the goddess Earth Mother and I've come to be Goblin Slayer's wife and bare him a child."

"Goddess… wife… bare his child…" Guild Girl blinked a few more times before she fainted on the spot.

Goblin Slayer thankfully caught her in time before she hit the ground, "I see." Was his only response.

Cow Girl sighed. Nothing was simple when it came to Goblin Slayer. Hopefully they could sort things out rather quickly. If Earth Mother's intention were pure, she didn't mind another girl in her friend's heart. As long as he was happy, she was.


	7. Chapter 7

High Elf Archer was beginning to regret her decision to go on this adventure. Oh sure, she was happy to bring along Orcbolg to something non-goblin related. Even if he still felt irritated about it. Tough. He was her husband now so he had to deal with stuff like this. Although, knowing her luck, goblins would just shoot up somewhere down the line anyways.

Still, she should be happy. An adventure with her husband? Those were always the best. That went especially for times they went alone. While not many, it let her have her way with him when they were safe and secure. Oh how it felt so good to shout in the wild while he was going at it with her. This time they weren't alone.

Arc Mage poked her cheek, "Are you still being miffy about me and Earth Mother tagging along? You did invite us after all?"

"I invited Earth Mother," High Elf Archer shook her fist as they trekked through the woods. "I didn't invite the slutty witch to ruin our adventure."

Arc Mage chuckled, "Is that what you call your wife? To think, I would have thought you loved me given how much we cuddled." Her giggling only grew louder when High Elf Archer blushed deep red.

"Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter?" High Elf Archer griped.

Arc Mage put on a contemplative look as she tapped her cheek, "Hmmm, I don't think so. That would be rather boring, like you~" She patted the elf's head who swatted it away.

Earth Mother tittered at the display and looked to Goblin Slayer, "You certainly know how to pick such lively suitors, Goblin Slayer."

"I didn't pick them," he answered honestly, looking over his blade for a moment to make sure it was sharp enough. He always made sure that his equipment worked and would check several times before battle. He put the blade away, "They sort of… found me and refused to leave."

"Damn right I refused," High Elf Archer shook her fist, "I worked hard to get your attention. I wasn't going to just step aside and let you fall into this witch's hands."

"I wonder how Witch must feel to have her title being used such," Arc Mage grinned, "I do so hope, Earth Mother, that you respect us as we respect you. You are still an unknown member of this little harem of his."

"Can we not call it that," High Elf Archer huffed. "We're just a big family is all."

Arc Mage rolled her eyes, "So this is more of a chance to test your mettle."

Earth Mother nodded and clasped her hands together, "I really hope I can live up to your standards and appease them. I want to become a part of this family as well after all."

Arc Mage looked her up and down and licked her lips, "You appease my standards alright~"

High Elf Archer elbowed her, "Don't perv on the goddess!"

"If she's going to be his wife alongside us, then I have every right to perv on my future partner."

"It's alright," Earth Mother looked over the elf. "I honestly don't mind. I actually appreciate the attention actually. I would have to say that you both are really lovely yourselves."

"Why thank you," Arc Mage smiled.

High Elf Archer huffed and crossed her arms. At the very least, Arc Mage knew when to be serious in a fight and Earth Mother would provide quite a bit of advantages in the coming adventure. It would seem that this adventure would be a long and harrowing tale that people would sing about-

*ten minutes later*

"THAT'S IT?!" High Elf Archer threw up her hands in anger at the scene before her.

In the middle of the camp was a dead ogre, it's head having been split apart. Around the camp were several kobolds. Those were small lizard folk that were about as dangerous as common goblins except without the sheer rapey malice. They weren't exactly creatures with spines as they were easy to push around, although High Elf Archer had met some nice ones and even an adventurer kobold once.

"-And another thing," Earth Mother was scolding them as the kobolds had their heads hung low. She was wagging her finger, "I know he was big and scary but that doesn't excuse you of serving evil people."

"We're sorry," the kobolds said, sniffing.

Earth Mother smiled in such a motherly way that the kobolds couldn't help but look up to her in awe, "Awww, don't be so down. Thankfully you haven't done anything really evil so we can start on your path to the good side."

Arc Mage sighed and put a hand on her hip, "This is cute and all but I was really hoping to blow something up today. What a disappointment."

"Using a simple rock to destroy a… whatever that thing was head," Goblin Slayer rubbed his chin, "Perhaps that would work on a Goblin Champion."

"That was an ogre!" High Elf Archer shouted up at him, "And you aren't strong enough to just throw a hand sized rock hard enough to split one of those beast's head open."

"You're right," Goblin Slayer put his hand on her head which caused her to blush, "You always are."

High Elf Archer looked down at the ground. She was frustrated. Why was he this good at making her feel this way? It agitated her to no end! Yet… feeling his hand on her head and hearing those words made her heart flutter. She shouldn't be acting like a maiden. She was already a freaking mother for the gods sake. "It's… good you know that."

Earth Mother turned to the adventurers, "Well that ended nicely. I'm sure these lovely kobolds will live a nice life of doing great things in the name of righteousness."

"I'm still honestly impressed you were able to kill that ogre so easily," Arc Mage said, "But then again, I shouldn't underestimate a goddess's strength."

"No you shouldn't," Earth Mother then winked at Goblin Slayer, "Don't worry. I'll make sure to dial it back on our wedding night."

High Elf Archer huffed, "Yes, well… this adventurer wasn't the type I was looking forward to."

Earth Mother frowned and bowed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your little adventure. I just got carried away and honestly, I have a soft spot for kobolds. They are not an evil race just… really not the brightest a lot of the time."

"You can say that again," Arc Mage huffed. She turned to the kobolds and her grin turned wicked, "Although I love seeing them burn, explode and oh… oh so many things happen to them. It's always so fun~"

The kobolds shivered and huddled together under her stare.

Earth Mother bopped Arc Mage's head, who rubbed the sore spot. "Stop messing with them."

"I got it," Arc Mage pouted.

* * *

High Elf Archer was fuming when she slammed open the door. She couldn't believe that this was how her first mission with a goddess would go. This was supposed to be an epic adventure. One with thrills and chases. Near deaths that would lead everyone to get closer and understand each other better yet….

Cowgirl moved her head to look at her elvish wife and gave her a smile, "Archer, it's nice to-"

High Elf Archer growled and stomped her way upstairs.

Cowgirl blinked in confusion as she watched the rest of her family come into the room, "Umm…"

"Don't ask," Arc Mage groaned and moved to the kitchen, "I'm getting myself some booze."

"I'll go talk to her," Earth Mother said and walked upstairs to confront the elf.

Waiting for things to happen was never the way to go. She had seen this far too many times in her immortal life. Mortals, if left to stew in negativity, would lead to many bad things down the line. The gods were lucky in that each of their kind was there to keep the others in check so the game was fair and balanced. Mortals weren't so lucky.

Mortals could be left alone. They could stew in every terrible feeling imaginable. Elves and the other long lived races had it the worst. That's why Earth Mother was determined to speak with her. If they were going to be a family, leaving one another to feel terrible about the circumstances wouldn't lead to a happy household.

As she neared the door, she could hear some sounds of a baby crying.

"I know, I know." High Elf Archer muttered, "Just give me a moment. Mommy's had a long day."

Earth Mother gently opened the door to see High Elf Archer with her daughter in her arms. She was lightly bobbing her up and down to calm the crying girl. Earth Mother was a bit surprised by how quickly she had gotten her child to her own room but elves were known for their speed. She moved in closer. "Can I help?"

High Elf Archer eyed her with a narrowed gaze, "No. I can do it. I just need to take my shirt off is all."

Earth Mother looked over the child and her instincts told her another story, "Perhaps I can fix this-"

"I have breasts," the elf scowled. "I can feed my child, thank you very much."

"She's not hungry," Earth Mother moved closer and before the elf could say anything, she touched the baby's stomach. The baby stopped crying and blinked in confusion before she started to babble happily and wave her little arms around. "There, all better."

High Elf Archer looked at her child for a moment and Earth Mother knew something was wrong. She glared up at the goddess, "Oh sure. You can just fix everything can you."

"What?"

"You can just beat an ogre like its nothing and now you can help my child better then I can," High Elf Archer did her best to keep her angry voice down for the sake of the child. "You just wanted to show off, didn't you?"

"I-"

"I'm a member of this family," High Elf Archer growled, "I can pull my own weight. I can take care of my child. I don't need you to fix everything just like that, especially with our adventure. Do you know how long it takes me to get him to agree to anything non-goblin related? A freaking long time. I was looking forward to that adventure and you ruined it."

Earth Mother blinked a few times before frowning, "This isn't just because of that, is it?"

"I…" High Elf Archer felt her child patting her chest. She looked down at her child smiling and sighed, "I'm… sorry, it's just… This whole situation is still something I'm not used to. I'm an elf. We take things slowly. Ending up in a harem with a human I love wasn't something I signed up for."

"And me entering the situation like I did didn't help," Earth Mother looked away, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," High Elf Archer said, "But… but it's not your fault. That helmet brain attracts all sorts of girls without even trying."

Earth Mother giggled, "He certainly does. I do apologize for coming into this affair without properly giving you time to get used to your situation. I really hope we can get along."

The elf stared at her for a moment before nodding, "I know we probably will. You're not as annoying as Arc Mage, but… I just want to feel a bit more useful is all. Well that and everyone is bigger than me. Not exactly something I enjoy."

"Being short has its own advantages," she winked at the elf. "I'm certain you've put them to use."

High Elf Archer sputtered and blushed. Her daughter chose that moment to start laughing and clapping, probably thinking her mommy was making silly faces. "Not in front of the kid."

"I'm sorry," the goddess tittered behind a hand. "High Elf Archer, you have nothing to worry about. You are a superb adventurer. The bane of the forces of evil. The kingdoms are in your debt in one way or form. You are praiseworthy in every respect and I am honored to be in your presence. I am sorry once more for not making that clear."

High Elf Archer felt a surge of pride go through her, "O-Of course. I am one of the best marksmen in the land. You should be honored, revered goddess or not."

The goddess smiled at the elf, "I am and I promise to make you and the rest of the family happy."

High Elf Archer huffed, "So you promise to not push anything too far?"

Earth Mother nodded, "Yes and if we go on another adventure, I won't throw as hard next time."

"That's not…" High Elf Archer sighed deeply, "Fine. That'll work."

Earth Mother moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder, "And Archer, don't put yourself down on. You are a great wife and mother. The others obviously appreciate you and Goblin Slayer does love you. That will never change. I hope I can earn my way into their hearts as you have done."

The elf smiled, "I think you can."

"Is everything alright?" Goblin Slayer came into the room. His helmet was off and while he was still stoic, there was a concerned glint in his eyes.

"Yes," Earth Mother said, "We still have a lot of things to work out between us but I think we can make something work."

"Earth Mother," High Elf Archer moved closer, "Could you handle her for a moment? I need to talk with my husband."

Earth Mother nodded and took the child, "Of course. Take care now." She moved away and closed the door behind her.

"Is there-"

"Do you love me," High Elf Archer asked.

"Yes," was his reply without any hesitation. He tilted his head in question, "Did I do something wrong?"

High Elf Archer stopped for a moment before chuckling which turned into full on laughter, "Oh… Oh I'm stupid. I'm so stupid."

"You are actually rather intelligent and clever," Goblin Slayer stated as a fact. "The exact opposite of stupidity."

"That wasn't… oh who am i kidding." High Elf Archer pointed downwards. He complied and she kissed him. She savored the feeling of his rought lips on her own before pulling back, "Say you love me again."

"I love you."

High Elf Archer smiled, "Thank you." She pulled him into another kiss.

The door swung open, "I love you too!" Arch Mage shouted with glee.

High Elf Archer pulled away and shook her fist, "Shut up and get out. I'm having a moment."

Hero barged into the room, "Hey! We promised I would get a turn when he got home."

"I'm upset and horny," High Elf Archer growled, "Let me have this."

Hero narrowed her eyes, "So you wish to battle me for his di-"

"Don't call it that!"

"But that's what it is!"

"Shut up you crass heroine!"

"I can be as crass as I want, you anvil."

Cow Girl came into the room, "Are you girls fighting again?"

Arc Mage clapped once and smiled, "Oh yes and it's wonderful~"

Cow Girl narrowed her eyes and brought out a pan from behind her, "Do I need to use this?"

Hero and High Elf Archer quickly hugged each other and shook in fear, "N-No, ma'am."

"Good," Cow Girl lowered her kitchen weapon of mass destruction, "Now play nice and share. This is my house after all and I don't want you scaring the children."

The two battle hardened adventurers nodded, keen not to upset the simple farmer lest they court death.

Goblin Slayer couldn't help but crack a smile at this. His family was certainly strange but he'd never trade them for anything.

* * *

**Took me longer then I liked to get this chapter done so I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm trying to write more in my stories and since I've got about ten working at the same time, I'm a bit split. Hopefully I can still do them all justice. So comment what you thought about this chapter as I really appreciate the feedback and really helps me with my writing. Can't wait to reply to you all in the next chapter and take care of yourselves until then.**

**Also, you may have noticed I've changed the title. Well, originally this story was just going to skip forward several years and focus on the children. However, that sort of morphed into something else so perhaps I'll just make a sequel to this story when I feel like I've done enough. Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping writing Goblin Slayer. I just felt to change this story to focus more on the early years of his fatherhood and the family expanding is all. **

ATP -

High Elf Archer is a superb waifu~ Hopefully I can do the interactions with her and Earth Mother well.

Droopy Reader -

Thank you. Hopefully you enjoy this one as well.

DAve and Bob -

It's honestly rather funny and sad that this isn't more common. I love harem/adventure stories but we don't usually get to see what happens after, especially with harems. So I thought to sit down and play with that idea because it lets me have a lot of great character interactions. Which is something I love to write.


	8. Chapter 8

Cow Girl was good at many things. She had to be since she grew up on a farm. There was so much to do and take care of. From taking care of the animals to the buildings themselves. There was always something to do. You kinda had to be a jack of all trades when living on your own if you didn't want to rely on nearby towns to do your dirty work. She was happy to do so.

However, that didn't mean she never yearned for something more. She had gone on a couple of adventures with her beloved husband before they were married and she realized something. Well it was something she already knew but it brought it out in the open. She couldn't be there for him when he was in real danger. She was here, safe at home. He was out there risking his life day in and day out. She wasn't an adventurer so she could never protect him when he was in peril. She knew he had been a few times given that Priestess was not at all a liar.

A small part of her thought that he would favor the other girls because of it. All of them either fought by his side or gave him quests to kill goblins. What did she bring?

She would, without hesitation, answer a warm plate of food and a good night's rest under a safe roof. She may not be a 'kick butt' kind of girl, but she had always been there to support him. He didn't need a woman to kick butt for him. He needed a woman who would pet his head and tell him it was alright from time to time. A woman he could relax with and be happy. A woman who would make him smile. She liked to think she was that woman and she would happily be the best damn housewife a man could ask for.

That's why she always kept her head held high and a smile on her face. No matter how many girls came into his life, she was sure Goblin Slayer still had a special place in his heart for her. That and she was content with knowing he knocked her up first~ She made sure of that.

She hummed delightfully as she finished the meal, "There. I'm sure he'll love it."

She picked up the tray and brought it upstairs. The other women of the household were out at the moment doing various things. Again she had to thank herself for being the housewife at times. It gave her plenty of time to be alone with her husband and her wonderful children. Well they were wonderful when they weren't crying but that was babies for you.

As she came into the hallway, she thought she could hear some talking. So she gently walked over to the doorway and peeked inside. Goblin Slayer was standing in front of a chart. He was wearing his casual clothes and with his stern expression as well. The babies were sitting on the floor, looking up at their papa as best as they could without being bored.

"I'm glad you are all present and accounted for," Goblin Slayer's posture was strict and rigid. Almost like a drill instructor. "I have gathered you all here today to understand our enemy."

Wait. Cow Girl Furrowed her eyebrows. Was he lecturing their kids? Babies? A part of herself thought that was absurd but then remembers who her husband was. She fought the urge to laugh at how ridiculous this was.

Goblin Slayer moved a sheet of paper and it showed a crude image of a goblin. He tapped the paper, "This is a goblin. This is your enemy. You must learn to hate them with every bit of your being. Do you understand?"

All he got was some baby jabber. He nodded and Cow Girl nearly doubled over as she held in her laughter.

"Good," Goblin Slayer said rather seriously, "You must never let them have a moment of respite. What is a good way to kill a goblin?"

Priestess's boy started clapping his hounds, smiling at the little sounds it would make.

Goblin Slayer pointed a finger at him, "Louds sounds to dissorient your enemies. Yes, that can allow you to strike at them when they are distracted. Any other?"

Half Elf Archer's little girl blew a little bubble from her mouth.

"Drowning them is another decent method."

Cow Girl's own daughter giggled as she waved her arms, "Ba ba, ba."

Goblin Slayer nodded, "Archery is a fine method of dispatching goblins but you have to be wary. There are many different types of goblins and they are tricky creatures. Still, I am glad the future of goblin slaying is in your hands."

Cow Girl couldn't hold in her chuckles anymore and pushed open the door. She chuckled all the way over to her surprised husband before planting a big kiss on his lips. She held it there, letting him savor her lips on his. She did the same. Still rough as ever. She pulled back and handed him his tray of food, "I love you, my silly adventurer."

"I love you too," Goblin Slayer simply stated.

"While that was amusing," Cow Girl wagged her finger at him. "They are too young to learn about goblin slaying."

"It is never too early to hate goblins," he said as if that was the absolute truth.

Cow Girl sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "You make me feel silly sometimes for loving a weirdo like you."

"I am not a weirdo," Goblin Slayer stated, "If I had to say it, you and the girls are weirdos for putting up with an insane man like me."

Cow Girl shrugged as she chuckled, "Well as long as you love us, I don't care what you call me. You can call me ugly-"

"Impossible," Goblin Slayer said, "Nothing is farthest from the truth then that. You are a beauty beyond compare."

Cow Girl blushed slightly and kissed him once more, "Oh you're going to get it tonight~" Then she turned to the little ones who were happily crawling towards her. She kneeled down, "Well I think this lesson can be cut short. It's my turn with my little lovelies~"

She loved her children. All of them. Not just the one she gave birth to. They were all special to her and she would shower them all with love and give them a happy life. It's what they deserved. These adorable little babies.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, evil lurked about. Well, evil always lurked about. You couldn't be a fantasy world without some level of magical threats running around. It wouldn't be proper. That's what the gods thought as they created more pieces to the board. Their fun would never end. No matter how many times evil was slain or a hero fell, they would play again and again. This would go on forever if they had their way.

Thusly, one such villainous pawn was ready to strike. He was a lowesome human warlock. A former minion of the now dead Demon Lord. The original plan for him was to be a mini boss and work under a dark elf villain. However, that plan was scrapped when he was killed by Goblin Slayer. So this warlock was just a wandering threat. Something that struck small adventurers now and again.

However, it seemed the piece had made some moves not guided by the gods. They looked on and were pleased. His hatred for the Heroine was not misplaced. He had lost two brothers to her. Well, they were evil and had done such acts that death was a suitable punishment for them, but still. This warlock piece had used his time and energy to collect the remnants of the demon lord's army.

Had it been massive, a god would have tipped off one of the local heroes about it. It was not yet time for a war campaign. That was saved for later, unless Goblin Slayer screwed that up like he had some of their plans before. Strange man. Some hated or loved him for his antics. In this case, they needn't have worried. However, the force was still substantial. Several hundred, perhaps a couple of thousand. Enough to make someone quake in fear with the types of creatures in its employ.

They knew this man's mission and eagerly awaited the battle. Some of them were worried. This piece's actions were headed straight for the home of Priestess and Goblin Slayer. Earth Mother favored them greatly. Thankfully for the gods who wanted to see bloodshed, Earth Mother was not at the table. Apparently she didn't feel like playing for a bit. No matter. She would return and if her favorite pieces were dead, she would have to bear it. All of the gods had lost pieces they loved.

No one could say the gods didn't care about their game characters. They spent a lot of time and energy on this world. Of course they would grow attached but it would always wane. There would be new pieces and new adventures. Surely Earth Mother would understand their need to see some awesome fights.

* * *

Last Brother Warlock was not a man who would stop in his quest. He was a brother of three. They had all walked this journey of debauchery for fun. That was it. Now someone ruined his fun. They took his brothers away from him. He would make them pay. So that was why he was known as Last Brother Warlock and he would keep it that way until he gained enough power to become the next Demon Lord. He cackled at the thought. Demon Lords were usually demons. It would be nice to change that up.

When he had heard that Heroine had married. He had started to plan out some things. Then the details came in and his grin had turned vicious. Not only was it Heroine, but Goblin Slayer and Sword Maiden. Other ones as well. All of them had been thorns in the forces of evil's plans. They were all living together. Perfect. He could kill them in one swoop.

Even better. They had kids a few months ago. No doubt the mothers were still tired. As well their minds wouldn't be on combat. This was the perfect time to take them off guard. Yes, the perfect time. On top of that, the children… He could take those powerful children and twist them for his own ends. They would make for powerful generals in his future war. Things couldn't be looking more up for him then they were now.

He cackled, "Yes, this is my time to shine. Soon your world will be crumbling down and I, Last Brother Warlock, will be the one to have done you in." His insane laughter filled the night's sky.

* * *

**Going to be honest, still wish there were more cute married harem stories, both official and fanfiction. Oh well. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated and do help motivate me to continue. Until next time, take care and stay safe. **


	9. Chapter 9

Last Brother Warlock stared off through the night at the little wooden house before him. It was a far ways from him but he had enough magic to see the distance and through the night. It was of no consequence to him. All he could do was ponder how anyone could live in a hog stye like that. To think that the person that had thwarted him lived there on top of all the other heroes. Surely they would build a castle. Something magnificent and worthy of their stature. That's what he would have done.

Surely they would have given themselves the finest guards and adventurers money could spare to protect them. That's what he would have done. He would not have left anything to chance. He would have invested everything he had on his own survival. Indeed, that's what he had planned after the demon lord won. To build the greatest castle in the world and live forever within it. Those plans were gone and he would make them pay for their stupidity. They didn't want to have what he wanted? Fine. He'd show them the error of their ways.

And he had just the tools to do it. He grinned and he surveyed some of his minions. He had spread them out all around the farm. Gathered from all corners of the kingdoms, the vilest of the vile were here. No doubt they were all prepared to taste the blood of heroes. He'd let them indulge in their vile tendencies. After all, he'd be a hypocrite not to. He just wanted the children alive. That's all. The rest? They could do whatever they wanted with them. It'd be a fine reward for their services here tonight.

They were humans, monsters and everything in between. Newcomers to the darkside and some that had served for generations. Yes there was no way that this Goblin Slayer and his wives could stop him now. Not when they faced hundreds upon hundreds of his finest warriors.

"Fellow revelers of depravity," Last Brother Warlock spoke up to his minions. Not loud enough to spook the denizens of the house but he had made sure his mages had used silencing spells to keep his army quiet. "The time has come. Soon the forces of good will be given a tremendous blow. One they will never recover from."

He could hear cheers of encouragement.

He continued on, "You will go and wreck havoc upon that farm and kill the ones who have destroyed our livelihoods. However, remember to bring me the children. Alive. If they are not well upon arrival, I will make sure your lives are spent in short agony before you meet our deceased Demon Lord."

Some of them grumbled, no doubt wanting to eat the babies.

"So go forth and destroy!"

With that, the first batch of his plan was concocted. It was a stealth mission of sorts. If they could, they'd sneak in and capture the babies before the fighting started. If things went perfectly, they would even get the chance to slit the throats of the do-gooders. Yes that would anger some of the creatures here who wanted to fight but Last Brother Warlock would like to try and be practical. As well, the more forces he kept alive, the more cannon fodder he'd have in the near future. It would take longer to build an army if he lost a number of beings here. No matter. This would be done.

The silent individuals were a mix up of humans, Dark Elves, and Tieflings. Tieflings were rare around these parts due to their demonic heritage. Most Tieflings, to Last Brother Warlock's chagrin, were 'good' or at least shied away from evil acts. They wanted to be a part of society. He scoffed at the idea. They had demon blood in their veins. They should act like it. Of course, due to being marginalized, a number of Tieflings ended up in the evil forces anyways. He could be content with that. After he took over the lands, he'd show the Tieflings how to truly live as a demon.

They started out just fine. No one was heard and they were getting close to the house. They were of course out of the range of his spellcasters so they had to be quiet on their own terms. He didn't want to risk the occupants having some magical sense or something to detect his casters. So they did just fine until they came upon a meadow. They climbed the fence and walked into it. Everything was normal.

His nightmare didn't start until they were half way through the little meadow. As he spied the group moving forward, one of them stopped. It seemed like that person was confused. They lifted their leg… and then an explosion rocked up from the ground, tearing the Tiefling to shreds. The rest of the group cried out in terror and tried to run. More explosions rocked the ground from beneath, killing or maiming more of the sneaking soldiers. The rest of the army watched in shock as it happened. It was all in the blink of an eye. They had the element of surprise.

Now it was gone. Those explosions were quite loud. There was no way the people inside hadn't heard them. On top of that, he was sure he was down at least two dozen soldiers. Perhaps three dozen. It was hardly a dent in his forces but losing that many before even seeing the enemy was an insult. He wouldn't stand for that.

Last Brother Warlock gritted his teeth and pointed to the farm house, "Get me those babies!"

With that order sent, the next waves started to move in. They of course moved away from the meadow. They weren't stupid and many of them were cowards in their own way. He was fine with that, yet he could tell the army was moving slower now. They didn't know if the ground held more explosives of some kind. He would of course torture the secret of those explosions out of a captor. Hopefully the one still alive at the end knew a thing or two about them.

There were a few more cries of terror and then silence. They weren't the explosive ground areas. No, he could tell even from here that there were pitfalls. No doubt they had spikes in there to slay any who fell within them. Clever, but he wouldn't be bothered by more fodder deaths. He still had his ogres and all those other powerful monsters and paid mercenaries with plenty of experience. Yes, he could still salvage this.

In fact, one which way he could salvage this was charging the house right now. It was shaking the ground with each step. It's large, humanoid body making short work of anything that it could trample under its feet. This was none other than a giant. It was no easy feat to get one of these creatures here without anyone noticing. They ate a lot and weren't the brightest, which meant it was hard to keep them a secret. On top of that, he had outfitted it with thick armor for most of the body. That had been time consuming and not exactly cheap either. Yet he had done it all without anyone taking notice. Yes, this giant would pay off. Last Brother Warlock even laughed as the explosive ground didn't faze the armored boots of the giant. It kept running. Yes, his victory was assured.

Suddenly, a small human jumped up high enough to see above the giant and… came down with a greatsword, cutting the giant from top to bottom in half. The two pieces thundered as they collapsed to the ground, causing many of his forces to pause in fear. The culprit? None other than the hero who laughed as she sped forward, bisecting an evil soldier.

"I was hoping for a warm up," she called out, "Seems you'll do."

Last Brother Warlock stood there blinking as he watched Hero slaughtered the men and women he had sent to kill her. None of them could match her swordsmanship even though they were decades older. She was damn well cursed with luck and knowledge by the gods. Even a bowman, skilled with his craft, tried to kill her and failed. She simply blocked the arrow with a lazy swing and then fired a beam of energy from her sword, disintegrating the unlucky bowman.

He couldn't believe it. He had lost his giant so easily. He knew she was the Hero but… but… His hands balled up, "That fucking giant died in one swing. Who does that?!" He swung his fists in the air, "No one should be that powerful. You fucking gods are cheaters. CHEATERS!"

Last Brother Warlock stopped himself and took a deep breath, "Stop it. It's no good to get worked up on. You thought they'd 'eventually' kill the giant anyways. It saves you resources later. Someone else will kill her. Yes. Once they deal with the rest, Hero can't stop all of them." He cackled.

Off to the side he watched a good number of rough riders spurring their horses around to the side of the house. They were lead by a fearsome mercenary captain. The most feared in the land. She had claimed the lives of hundreds by herself and caused the destruction of countless more lives. Oh she was a great warrior. No doubt she would make great work of-

An arrow pierced her skull. Last Brother Warlock blinked a few times as her body fell off the horse. Suddenly each mercenary tumbled off, an arrow in their heart or head. It kept happening. Death was washing across them. Some of the riders tried to turn but soon they met the same fate. Dozens of riders were dead and he didn't know why. He turned to the house and spied someone on the roof. It was an elf. A small elf woman. He gritted his teeth. "How the fuck does she have that many arrows?"

While that was happening, High Elf Archer was scowling. "I finally got some alone time with Orcbolg and you guys show up? I'll pierce every one of you with my arrows for that."

He tried to calm himself down. Okay, he had lost his feared mercenary captain, a good number of his stealthy warriors, and his giant. No biggee. He had plenty more monsters and soldiers to go around. Plenty more. He could get around this.

For example, he had a fearsome druid on his side. That wasn't easy for him to get. Almost all druids were good guys as the forces of evil tended to destroy nature. Force of habit honestly. It's just how it rolls so they were always at odds. So finding one that would be willing to turn to evil, let alone a powerful one, was hard to do. Yet he had. One that had crushed a city into dust by himself. Yes, he was so-

The druid's summoned vines suddenly turned on him. The man let out a pained cry as he was crushed alive. The ground splattered with his body parts.

Inside the house, Earth Mother let out a satisfied giggle. "I don't like killing, but I can't sit idly by while someone uses the very earth for evil."

Last Brother Warlock, meanwhile, was pulling at his hair. "How? How the fuck can they manipulate nature like that? Over the will of a powerful druid?" He snarled and stomped his feet before calming himself again, "No. I came prepared. I know how this works."

He turned his head and spied another woman. This time it was one of his main targets: Sword Maiden. The woman was indeed beautiful beyond words. Curvy and stacked in all the right places. He wouldn't be lying to say that he wanted a piece of her. After all of this frustration, perhaps he would if his troops kept her intact. If they didn't, oh well. He'd have satisfaction either way. Then again, necromancy was a thing too.

To do that job, he had enlisted a dark knight of magnitude. A fallen warrior who had crushed some of the greatest warriors to come out of the kingdoms. He had helped the previous Demon Lord rise to power and had terrorized the lands of the 'free' folk. Yes he was a great warrior. He didn't charge right at Sword Maiden. He wasn't stupid. He used his soldiers as shields as he raced around the treeline, them in her way. No doubt she would miss whatever shots she aimed at him or focus on the warriors before her. Oh yes, he was a cunning-

"Guiding Bolt!" Was the cry that came from Sword Maiden's lips. A bolt of pure white magic came from the top of her staff and streaked forward. The problem with it? The bolt changed directions as though it was heading for something.

The great dark knight knew what had happened and tried to run. Unfortunately, the bolt was guided right towards its target just as planned. It struck him, blowing him to pieces as well as the few evil warriors around him.

Last Brother Warlock was stomping in place, crying out in anger. "Fucking hell. Fucking tracking fucking spells. Fuck that bitch." He stopped and took a deep breath, "She's only got a limited amount of spells. There are too many to take on. She's by herself. Surely this will end in-"

"Oh Supreme God, I beseech you." Sword Maiden said, "I call forth warriors of renown, Spirit Guardians!"

With that said, the area was filled with light. The warriors shielded their eyes before it stopped. As they unshielded their eyes, they took in the sight before them. The beings that Sword Maiden had summoned could be described as nothing less than angels. Armored and wielding weapons of great size, they were indeed intimidating. Sword Maiden raised her hand, gesturing towards the warriors. The angels did as commanded, cutting down the warriors like a farmer did his wheat.

"I will never let anyone take away my happiness again," Sword Maiden scowled.

Last Brother Warlock's left eye twitched, "Of course she can command angels." He leaned against the tree for a moment before smashing his fist against it, "That's it. They're all dead." He turned and shouted, "Fire the catapults."

Yes he had planned for this. If all things went south, they'd just smash the place to pieces. He'd lose precious cargo but at the very least the kingdoms couldn't use their heroes anymore. He'd be able to pick up the pieces later. If he was lucky, there'd be enough to use necromance spells on them. Glory be if that was the case.

The catapults fired, ready to rain down their payloads on the house-

"Protection!" A huge, magical barrier of yellow holy light appeared before the house. The payloads smashed against it, doing no harm to the house or the occupants. Another beautiful girl of blonde hair stood in front of the house with her staff raised.

"I will not let you harm our children, monsters!" Priestess, or High Priestess as she was called now, cried out into the night.

"Every damn time!" Last Brother Warlock shook his fist in rage, "Ogres! Destroy that barrier!"

Yes, he had three powerful ogres on his team. The brothers were powerful beyond compare. They could easily destroy this barrier as they had many adventurers in the past. Their magic was beyond human understanding. They'd take down that barrier and-

"Meteor Swarm!" Another voice called out. A hail of large orbs of fire cascaded down upon the ogres. They cried out in pain as they were enveloped, burning to a crisp as were the evil beings around them. None of them were spared its wrath.

"Oh me, oh my." Arc Mage tittered, "You've gone and pissed me off. You shouldn't have done that."

"FUCK!" Last Brother Warlock cried out into the night, "You damned heroes! You can't just lie down and die."

Within the house, two soldiers had managed to sneak their way inside. Most of their comrades were dead, but they had been stealthier and kept going when the others retreated. They hadn't been stupid enough to attack one of the heroes and no doubt they would have had to leave the house to actually defeat the army outside. Yes, this was their chance.

The first soldier rounded the corner, ready to take on whatever mighty warrior that could present themselves or just steal the kids. What he hadn't expected was to see a red headed farm girl. He grinned. This would be-

She punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out cold, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. The other warrior jumped back frightened but he was prepared. She was unarmed and he was ready to take her life.

He never got a chance as a sharp pen was thrown hard enough to pierce his skull.

Guild Girl snorted as she walked over the body, "All those years of throwing pens at rowdy adventurers paid off I guess."

"Serves him right for coming after the kids," Cow Girl growled.

The army he had so painstakingly built was shattered before his very eyes. Nothing he had done had truly prepared him for this kind of slaughter. He had failed spectacularly. His forces, some of the strongest beings in the land, were being shredded into pieces. Last Brother Warlock was rolling on the ground, clutching his head as he cried out in sheer frustration.

"Gods of evil, why have you forsaken me?" He shouted, "This was to be my night of victory, yet this happens? Ugh, no, no, no, no. I'm supposed to win, damn it."

He stopped and took a deep breath. He snarled and jumped to his feet, "That's it. I'll rebuild a better army. A grander army that will destroy everything it touches. I will become the new demon lord. Do you hear me? I will!"

"No, you won't." A new voice spoke up. This one was definitely male. Low and gruff.

Last Brother Warlock turned around. He was prepared for a fight. To battle one of the nations strongest warriors. No doubt it would be a battle for the ages. They'd never forget it as long as the world of man would exist. That is what he deserved. That is what he wanted most.

Yet that's not what stood before him. No, it was an ordinary man in run down armor. His weapons were just a merely small shield and short sword. There was nothing special about him to look at. It was like watching a museum piece walking around. It was sad and pathetic in his eyes.

"Ha," Last Brother Warlock snickered, "And who are you supposed to be? I didn't know they hired mooks to do their bidding."

"I am Goblin Slayer."

Last Brother Warlock's world ceased to be at that moment. Everything went white as he tried to process what he had just heard. Was his hearing off? No. No he heard this man crystal clear. So his vision returned but it was stained red. He was shaking with pure anger.

"Goblin Slayer?" He growled, "Goblin Slayer?"

"Yes," was the reply. The voice was so monotone that the warlock could have sworn the man before him was bored.

"You can't be him," he replied, "He is a man who has thwarted the forces of evil many times. He has destroyed beasts of great magnitude. He has even amassed a harem of some of the most powerful women in the world. He is a great man and worthy of being my opponent. You can't be him!"

"I am."

Last Brother Warlock shook his head, "No. My opponent was supposed to be a powerful warrior. Not just some country bumpkin. How did you do it? All of that if you have not one powerful item on you?"

"My friends helped me," Goblin Slayer said.

"And the wives?"

"I still don't know," Goblin Slayer stated, "But I love them anyway."

"Those answers don't tell me a damn thing," Last Brother Warlock felt ready to tear this man apart, "You are a disgrace to heroes. You shouldn't be like this. You should have a powerful suit of armor and a magical weapon. You should be able to throw down with the gods. That's the enemy I deserve." He huffed, "At least you were prepared for my army."

"I was prepared for goblins," Goblin Slayer said, "I didn't know you were coming."

Last Brother Warlock stared at him in shock, "What? But those traps were so elaborate. Surely you wouldn't waste them on goblins. Surely you would use them on me? The greatest threat you ever faced."

"Goblins are more of a threat," the man's answer was short and simple.

It pissed the warlock off like no other. The evil magic user raised his hand to point at him, "Damn you. Damn you for everything. I'm more important than a goblin. Do you hear me? I'm more important!"

"No," was the only answer.

Magic pooled into Last Brother Warlock's hands, "I'll show you. I'll show everyone. I am the last of many powerful brothers. I will shape this world into my own image. I will live forever and be remembered as the greatest threat the kingdoms ever face. If I am to die, it will be against a hero of great magnitude. My story will be sung for ages. I will not die against a man who thinks that pathetic goblins, creatures too weak for even my army, are more pressing concerns then me."

"They are though," Goblin Slayer simply answered.

"Why don't you just die," with that, he sent forth a bolt of pure darkness. Surely the man would perish. He did not deserve to face the likes of him. No. This 'Goblin Slayer' was a mockery of everything a hero stood for. He would not stand for it. He'd kill this man and run and if he is to die, let it be by the Hero's blade. Yes, that is-

Goblin Slayer rolled out of the way of the bolt and threw his sword.

Last Brother Warlock gasped and took a step back. It had happened quicker then he had thought. The man had dodged. A silly notion. The warlock rarely missed. His temper must have gotten the best of him or this man was just so used to dodging bolts of magic that it came naturally. He looked down to see the man's sword in his chest. A line of blood trailed down his lips.

"No," he fell to his knees. "In one blow… by a mortal man with no magical weapons. I… I can't die like a pathetic rat… I…" He fell to the side.

Last Brother Warlock perished.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. Took me a bit to get this chapter right. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I really wanted to show off everyone here with at least one big scene. All of the characters have their own strengths and aren't to be taken lightly. As well, it was done to show something I do love about Goblin Slayer. He's a mortal man. Mundane in every way with nothing special on him. That's what I like about him and while his kids are going to get crazy powers and weapons (because look at their moms), he will remain the same. For his strength comes from his mind and the people around him. {Not to say stories that give him powers are bad. There are two really good stories that do that: Heart Slayer and Howl of Vengeance are both good stories and you should check them out.) **

**I hope you guys liked it and leave a comment. They are very much appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

Cow Girl wasn't usually quiet when she washed dishes. Usually the air was alive with her little hums and other bits of noise. Her Uncle would usually come and check up on her, sometimes even helping her. It would usually end up with some small talk, a lot of it based on Goblin Slayer. Of course he let up on him ever since they got married, but he still spoke up about it from time to time. She always calmly pushed it aside. She could deal with her Uncle well enough due to so much practice over the years.

Her helper however was something else. Earth Mother wasn't someone she was sure she'd get used to any time soon. There was nothing wrong with her character. She was sweet, helpful, and good with the kids. Those were all pluses in her book. It was just… she was a goddess. A goddess that wanted to get together with Goblin Slayer. Her husband. She should have known something this ridiculous would happen. He was a clueless chick magnet which made her chuckle now and again, but now she wasn't so sure.

She would of course be a hypocrite to not accept her. She had accepted her lover, having others to love. She had welcomed it with open arms. He needed as much love as he could get to heal and he was getting better. That and Cow Girl adored the other children. They were as much hers as theirs. It helped that the girls were all friends so it was a nice household. Well sometimes they were a bit more than friends when some of them got a bit grabby~

It was… this was a goddess. A whole new frontier that she still didn't know how to process even after living with the goddess for weeks. She glanced at her. The goddess was just happily drying dishes. It was so surreal. Like this was all a dream but she knew she was awake. Still, she needed to talk to her. To establish a few things since they were going to become family. Cowgirl took in a deep breath and then smiled at her companion.

"So… how goes it with Goblin Slayer?"

"Hmmm?" Earth Mother blinked in confusion before smiling, "It's going well. I don't think I'm close to getting that child yet or getting into his heart, but time can help with that."

"You really are set on this, aren't you."

Earth mother quirked an eyebrow, "Are you upset with me because of that?"

Cow Girl shook her head, "No, no I'm not. I'm just… apprehensive."

"That's just a step away from being upset," Earth Mother pointed out. She sighed and stopped cleaning, "You can tell me if I'm upsetting you, dear."

Cow Girl's eyes widened, "No, I… I don't…"

Earth Mother chuckled and patted her head, causing the farm girl to blush in embarrassment. "It's fine. I've gotten to know you a lot enough to see how I'm impacting your family. I don't want to do anything to disrupt your happiness. I just want to be a part of it."

Cow Girl sighed, "It's just a little hard to get used to having a goddess in the home. Especially since…"

"Since I'll be laying with your husband," Earth Mother stated, "Well he'll be my husband as well soon enough, but I get what you mean."

"I never really thought I would share him, really." Cow Girl stated, finishing up the last of the dishes. "I thought he would always be here, just with me.' She chuckled, "Truthfully, I'm glad I was wrong. I wouldn't give up the girls and the kids for anything now that I know them so well."

"But you and the others are all still a bit off about the idea of sharing him with anyone else," Earth Mother sighed, "I understand how you feel. Not from personal experience but from watching such things happen over the centuries. I do not mean to intrude so much in your lives. I just find them fascinating and…" She sighed once more, 'I'm tired of just being up there with the other gods. They can be so petty and unreasonable. I just want a normal life for a while. To raise a family of my own. Is that so wrong?"

"It's not. I just…" Cow Girl paused and sighed, "I'm just fretting is all. I tend to do that." She chuckled.

"It comes with being a mother," Earth Mother nodded, "I know I would react the same if a strange woman came into my home and started to hang around my children. It's instinctual so don't feel bad about feeling the way you do. I just hope I can worm my way into your heart as I will the others."

"You probably will," Cow Girl said, 'Goblin Slayer tends to find the strangest people to surround himself with. Sorry about worrying you."

"It's fine," Earth Mother surprised her with a hug, "I actually appreciate it. You have every right to worry about your household and the loved ones within. I'd worry something fierce if you didn't."

Cow Girl smiled, "You know, for a goddess you're pretty nice."

Earth Mother laughed, "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

* * *

"Ouch," Female Cleric gave a small cry as the seamstress stuck her with a needle. She was currently standing still inside a clothing store wearing a lovely white dress. A wedding dress to be exact, which was why she was so nervous. Well she was until she got stuck. "Watch where you're moving that thing."

"It's a pin and I am," the seamstress huffed as she kept working with the dress. She had to make sure it fit the future bride perfectly. "If you would stop moving, that wouldn't have happened."

Female Cleric kept her mouth shut. She didn't really have a retort. She was nervous over what was coming and truthfully she couldn't keep herself standing in place. Her body was shaking slightly. What if he didn't like her dress? What if he decided to call it off? What if she wasn't good enough? Those thoughts and more had been plaguing her all day and it was driving her nuts. She would have thought since her promotion to Silver and changing her name from Apprentice Cleric to Female Cleric that she was ready for anything that came her way. She guessed she was wrong.

"Cleric," a feminine but stern voice spoke up beside her, "Stop fidgeting and let her do her work. You've got nothing to worry about anyways."

Female Cleric's eyes darted to the side to see Martial Artist tapping her foot in agitation. She had been once known as Fighter but had since changed that when she came to teach newer adventurers how to fight. A valuable teacher that kept so many adventurers alive through her training. Her muscular form was barely hid underneath her tight clothing.

"I know but Warrior-"

"Is a good man," Martial Artist stated, "He loves you and you love him. So it'll work out. Trust me on this. My husband might be an idiot like Warrior sometimes but he completes me. I couldn't be happier to have married him. You'll feel the same way once this whole wedding stuff is over and done with."

Female Cleric huffed, "Can't you let me vent for a bit?"

Martial Artist narrowed her eyes, "I've been listening to you whine and complain for three days. Three days."

"You did it for a week when you married Town Guard," Female Cleric shot back.

Martial Artist blushed in embarrassment and opened her mouth. Then she shut it and grumbled, "Fine, you got me there. I guess we're both worry warts."

Female Cleric chuckled, "I guess we are." They were silent for a moment, "Thank you. For being here for me."

Martial Artist smiled, "What are friends for?"

"I'm sorry I'm late," someone rushed into the room. High Priestess smiled as she saw two of her friends. Behind her was a pouch carrying her little baby boy and in her hands was a basket, "I had to get a few things for the family."

"It's no problem," Martial Artist said, "You were rather lucky. You didn't have to sit through her whining all day."

"Was it as bad as your pre-martial whining?" High Priestess asked.

Martial Artist huffed, "...Okay it wasn't as bad. Still though…"

"Oh don't be so blue," High Priestess smiled, "You both remember how much of a nervous wreck I was when I was getting married."

"Strangest wedding of my life," Female Cleric stated, "It's good to have you both here. I don't know what I would do without you."

"...As your friend, I refuse to make a quip about that." Martial Artist chuckled.

"Your dress is lovely, Cleric." High Priestess said as she gazed over it.

"It should be," the seamstress huffed, "I worked all day on it. I kept both of your dresses in mind while crafting it but it was a bit tough. She's a bit wider than either of you though."

Martial Artists laughed as Female Cleric blushed in embarrassment.

"I… I'm not fat!" Female Cleric cried out.

"You're beautiful, Female Cleric." High Priestess quickly said to alleviate her friend's stress.

"Oh quit worrying," Martial Artist smiled as she gave her a thumb's up, "You've got great proportions. Healthy even. Gods, you're stacked more than me. I bet Warrior is going to go to town on you tomorrow night once the wedding's over."

Female Cleric's blush only grew at that, "I… he… we…"

"Martial Artist," High Priestess wagged her finger in her friend's face, "Watch your language. There's a baby here."

"He's asleep and he can't even understand us," Martial Artist moved around to pet the little baby's head, "Still a pretty cute little scamp. He'll be beating the girl's off him when he gets older."

" Ugh, when did you become so vulgar?" Female Cleric griped.

"Oh you love it," Martial Artist smirked, "Besides, if you need any help, stop by my dojo. I'm always willing to help a friend in need. Won't even charge you. Consider it a wedding gift."

Female Cleric huffed. Sometimes having friends was irritating but she wouldn't trade them for the world. She smiled as she saw High Priestess chiding Martial Artist for her crude language. It was hard to imagine how far they had all come over these years. Yet they were still standing. No matter how many dangerous monsters or things that were popping up, they had stood proud and strong. Yes, Martial Artist wasn't an adventurer anymore but she was an invaluable member of the guild regardless. That and a good friend. She wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Ow!" Female Cleric almost jumped as the needle pricked her.

"I told you to stop moving," the seamstress huffed.

Female Cleric knew that life would continue to annoy her though.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I've got to be honest. I'm really happy to be writing for Goblin Slayer again. It's on the top ten of my favorite anime/manga/LN's I've seen and I just love it. It's why I basically don't ever want to stop writing or at least reading Goblin Slayer content. So if you guys have ideas to make, I'd happily take the time to read them. XD As well as keep pumping out Goblin Slayer stories myself. I am sorry for the abysmal update schedule though. I've got about ten fanfics, my own novels to work on and writer's block brought on by stress. (Working a job you don't like will do that.) Still I'm happy to upload this and I really hope you all enjoy it. A comment would really be appreciated and let me know what you like and want me to explore. **

**As for this fanfic, it probably won't be that long. I originally intended to work this as a continuous fanfic that went into the lives of the kids as adults but that's been pushed to a sequel. So I'll probably make a small handful of chapters more for this story and then make a sequel. We'll see how that goes. As well, I have two other Goblin Slayer fanfics in mind. Both will be one shots but I hope they'll be fun. One will be a Doom/GS fanfic that will be about a certain Hero. That's why she won't get a focus chapter here. She's got her own little story. XD **

**The other will be about Fighter. As you see here, she's become something of a teacher for newbies. Teaching them how to fight unarmed. She didn't get back into the game exactly but training will be her way of helping. I won't say more because the second short will be about her entirely. To be honest, I've put it off because I've become kinda soured on Fighter due to a few reasons. Still I will try to do her some justice. Hope you liked the interactions here with the other two. Until next time, please take care. **


	11. Chapter 11

The golden rays of the morning sun slowly made their way into the room. They befell on two equally golden sets of hair. The luxurious and long strands wafted across the bed and their shapely forms. The duo wore nothing underneath their sheats but they didn't need to. For they were snuggled up close to the love of their lives. A man who would do anything to protect them even in their most defenseless states.

One of them opened their eyes as they slowly accustomed themselves to the waking world once more. Her milky eyes were revealed as she smiled. Sword Maiden patted the man beside her, loving the touch of him against her. Even all these years into the future, to think she would find someone who made her so happy was a dream come true. Her fingers traced over the man's form. He was certainly pleasing to the touch. His muscles were so defined from all that training. He put them to good use in the battlefield… and in bed~

Sword Maiden inwardly giggled at the last thought. To think killing goblins for a living would make a man so desirable. Yet it wasn't just that. Not his muscles. Not his thirst for the death of all goblins. All that was icing on the eventual cake she would come to have. No, it was his kindness. He saw her at her weakest. He did not turn her away. He didn't call her pathetic and show her his back like everyone else. Their biting words never came from his mouth. He listened. He understood. He made her feel safe and secure. So few nightmares came to her after that night.

The goblins were gone from her mind and he was to thank for that. Every day, she would silently pray to the gods for his arrival. She would cry and thank them for him. Every day. Now she had a real goddess in her home. Perhaps she would do it directly today? She may not be her god specifically but the thought remained.

Yet she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay by him. Just for a little while longer. That wouldn't hurt. She sighed in bliss as she held him. Most of the others were wide awake and off to do chores or other activities. Goblin Slayer was usually among them but herself and High Priestess had really tired him out last night. She kissed his cheek. Oh he had performed wonderfully. Again his stamina was one that could rival any of the greatest of heroes. She was thankful they had held on long enough to make him so tired. Now she got to hog him in the bed for a little while longer.

Of course, she was not alone. On the other side of the bed lay High Priestess. She had come a long way from the small and timid Priestess she had known all those years ago. Now she was just about her height and size in all the right places. One could almost mistake them for sisters or even twins.

Of course there were some… differences. Sword Maiden rolled one of her elbows that had a few lingering scars. Even after all these years they had not gone away. They were a constant remember of that day. As were her eyes, yet those were the worst thing. She could live with the scars. Goblin Slayer and the rest of the girls had helped her move on from that pit of self loathing. So that she could never see the scars as a detriment. She could feel the scars on her beloved. They were a part of him and he had persevered. He had survived and thrived despite their physical presence. She had learned to do the same.

No, it was her eyes that still kept her down to a degree. She was not completely blind but everything was a blur to her. Vague shapes were all that she could see. A cursed injury those blasted monsters had done to her. Not once had she seen her beloved friends and lover in clarity. That was the greatest crime of all.

Yet they still made her feel so welcome. They loved her. They made her so happy. She kissed his cheek. He was the man who made her whole again. She would never forget that. She would make him happy in return the best she could.

It was time to wake. She would leave the two as they were. Perhaps she could try making breakfast again. She still wasn't that good at it but Cow Girl had told her she was making strides in the art. That was good. At least she wasn't almost burning down the house anymore. For the most part.

Sword Maiden strolled through the house in a tight fitting nightgown. She'd put something more substantial on later. She didn't see Cow Girl in the kitchen. She must have decided to tend to something else on the farm or deliver the goods to the guild early today. Either way, she was on her own to fix breakfast.

"I see someone's up early today," Earth Mother's ethereal voice came from behind her. The goddess walked into the room and everything seemed to be livelier because of it, "Any particular reason why?"

Sword Maiden shook her head, "None. I just felt like getting up before my beloved and possibly serving him breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed I see," Earth Mother gave her a teasing grin. She gave a thumb's up, "I approve of the idea. Perhaps I could help you."

"With making the meal?" Sword Maiden was taken aback by the goddess willing to cook for them but she had been a strange guest ever since she arrived. She should expect more oddities in the future.

"That too," Earth Mother nodded.

The two worked in mostly silence as they started to prepare some cut pork for the sleeping slayer. All the while Sword Maiden couldn't help but mull over what she was going to say. She had been putting it off for a while. What did you say to a god when they lived among you? Cordial greetings and reverence was her answer yet not once had she thanked her. Not once had she asked a few selfish things. That would be improper but a part of her couldn't help but want to regardless of whether it was proper or not.

Earth Mother smiled as she took a step back, "While I'm not a carnivore myself, I do so hope he enjoys it."

"I hope he does," Sword Maiden smiled as she reached for the plate.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sword Maiden halted. A goddess was asking her…? Of course she would know something was on her mind. She sighed, "I am sorry, blessed Earth Mother-"

"Earth Mother," the goddess waved her hand in the air to dismiss the praise, "We're family. Call me by my name. You don't have to add titles to it."

Sword Maiden nodded. It was still strange but she could get used to it, "I am sorry. I just didn't know how to approach you about it."

"Well we're here and alive," Earth mother said, "Now's a pretty good time to talk."

Sword Maiden took a deep breath and bowed, "I wanted to thank you for letting me meet Goblin Slayer."

Earth Mother blinked a few times before scratching the back of her head nervously, "Well… truth be told, you weren't supposed to meet him. At least, not keep meeting him."

Sword Maiden stood up and looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"The gods didn't want him to come to your city back then," Earth Mother stated, "I didn't care either way as did some but others were adamant. They wanted to see how it would play out without him messing up the game. Yet he arrived so we took it in stride. Then he died. He should have remained dead given his roll was bad but… he somehow survived that. I still don't understand how he did it but he did."

Sword Maiden blinked in confusion, "So you're saying… you had nothing to do with it?"

"Not saying that," Earth Mother said, "I did help Priestess's recovery just a smidge. I couldn't do more than that since Supreme God is a bit uppity about others getting involved with his priestess's."

"So… you would have-"

"I would have done my best to keep him alive if he could," Earth Mother stated firmly, "He is the best damn thing that has ever happened to Priestess… and to you. I would have done everything in my power to give him another chance. Thankfully I didn't need to." She smiled brightly, "So I can't thank you enough." She bowed to Sword Maiden.

Sword Maiden's eyes widened. She couldn't see things clearly but she could see the vague movement. Was a god bowing to her? After thanking her? That was too much to take in. She was just a simple follower of the gods. Yes a gold ranked one but they had others.

"Don't beat yourself up over that," Earth Mother said as though reading her mind. She stood up and smiled down at her, "You deserve every bit of praise for your actions. Your kind heart and soul have helped make him a better man. You've made this household a true home in your own way and Priestess can't help but adore you as well. On top of saving the world a good number of times so they aren't the only ones who appreciate you."

Sword Maiden's mouth opened and closed as she processed what she was hearing. Her body shook. A goddess was praising her. She was saying all of that. That she had done so much good. That it wasn't the gods that had brought her to Goblin Slayer. That it was luck and… herself? That she had somehow brought about her own happiness? The happiness of her fellow wives as well?

Earth Mother moved a hand forward to wipe away a tear she didn't know she had shed, "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry. I like seeing you happy."

Sword Maiden sniffed and gave a weak smile, "Thank you… Thank you so much."

Earth Mother laughed and pulled her into a hug, "I'm the one who needs to thank you. Still, it's much appreciated." She pulled away, "Now then, let's feed our beloved in bed."

Sword Maiden blushed, "Yes… let's."

"Let's what?" Goblin Slayer muttered as she came into the room. He was wearing his simple farm clothes.

Earth Mother pouted, "You had to ruin it, didn't you?"

"I ruined something?" Goblin Slayer asked curiously.

"I'm awake too," High Priestess yawned as she wiped her wary eyes. She was in a similar gown to Sword Maiden's, though hers was a bit more loose. "I smell food."

"I do hope you start using larger sentences then that, High Priestess." Earth mother waggled her finger, "I don't want you to just be like him twenty four seven."

Sword Maiden chuckled as she watched Earth Mother tease High Priestess and High Priestess being so flabbergasted. It was nice to watch. It let her stew on what she had just been told. Did that mean she had more worth then she knew? Perhaps… destiny was in her hands. The world couldn't dictate her own actions all the time and her beloved had helped with that as well. She turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Thank you," she said as she finally ended it.

"What for?" Goblin Slayer muttered in surprise.

"Everything," Sword Maiden cried as she kissed him again. He was her everything and she couldn't be happier. "For not thinking I'm pathetic."

"You aren't," he stated as though it was a simple fact.

Sword Maiden swooned, loving him even more. No matter what the future had in store for them, they would take it on together. All of them.

* * *

**I am sorry if this chapter isn't up to snuff. I wrote this late at night and into the morning because I felt I had to. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and please take some time to leave a review. I sorta... need some positive stuff after today. **

**The inspiration to write this chapter came after watched the latest Goblin Slayer abridged episode. The scene they abridged for Sword Maiden and Goblin Slayer... both angered me and made me depressed. I couldn't help but mull it over and it wouldn't let me sleep. I had to write something to get it off my chest. SO yeah, I didn't like it. I didn't like the direction they had GS speak to her because he didn't speak like Goblin Slayer. He spoke like a typical adventurer who Sword Maiden feared. That he would find her pathetic. Leave her. Not care and everything of that sort. That she had to deal with goblins on her own and should have... even though she couldn't. Seeing her laying there on the ground crying and alone. More alone then she had ever been... hurt me since I've gone through depression and had people belittle me and call me pathetic. I got better because others reached out and helped me. Understood and offered a shoulder to cry on. To talk to. That's why I love how it happens in canon and love Sword Maiden.  
**

**So yeah, I wanted to write something that was more fluff for Sword Maiden. I want to read more Sword Maiden fluff after this as well so I would be happy to inspire some more fanfics/art that do her justice. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't mind my little rant. Hope you all have a great day and keep being awesome. **


End file.
